One Hundred Little Stories
by kdibs227cheerleader
Summary: There are stories everywhere. Here are just a few within the Teen Titans
1. Chapter 1

**001-Masks**

He always wore the mask. It was just who he was. Without the mask he wasn't Robin-just Dick, he had to remind himself-but than he thought of the others.

Raven kept her hood up, but on some occasions she took it down. Beast Boy had left his Doom Patrol mask a long time ago, within the first week of the teams forming. Cyborg left behind his array of baggy clothing and Starfire got rid of all the metal that they had found her chained in. But he wasn't quite ready to get rid of the mask.

He knew that there would come a day where he would take it off, but it wasn't today. Maybe it wouldn't be tomorrow or next month or even next year, but someday, he would take it off.

But until then, Cyborg and Beast Boy are going to have to stick with the little inside jokes about it and Raven will keep quiet as always and he will have to keep Starfire wondering. Because someday he will take it off, but it just isn't going to be today.

**Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**002-Skin**

It really doesn't bother him that he has green skin. He thinks that the others must do, but he doesn't. he got used to the fact that he will be green for the rest of his life, and no amount of wishing is going to change that and give him the 'normal' life the others crave.

He does dimly remember some of what he had before he got sick. His dad had blond hair and light blue eyes. Mom had blond hair too, but she had green eyes. It isn't a lie that he says he missies his parents, because he really does. And he dreads the day when he has to have part in planning another funeral.

The nicknames are something he's grown used to. Cyborg gave him many names, but one that stuck is the wonderful name of 'grass stain'. The others are used to sticking up for each other. You never call Cyborg a machine and don't call Raven a demon. Cyborg and Robin still love to joke about how Beast Boy chased a street evangelist up a tree and kept him there for three hours. Being able to speak dog is a very useful trade.

Starfire doesn't know a lot about discrimination, but when you have metal body parts or orange or green or gray skin, or was even trained by a Bat, well, you get used to being called things.

Of course, Cyborg and Beast Boy have a great saying to go along with the insults-the people can laugh at them all they want. They just love to joke about how normalcy is too boring to them and being abnormal is way more fun.

**Reviews? **


	3. Chapter 3

**003-Lessons**

She wasn't very good at it. Thankfully he was a very patient person. She hadn't expected him-Beast Boy of all people-to know a language that she didn't.

It was an accident that they even found out that he knew how to speak Swahili. Starfire had just decided randomly that she wanted to learn the language of the animals and kissed him. Than she started speaking Swahili.

Robin asked him where he learned it. Beast Boy said he had lived in Africa and learned it there. He didn't give anymore info, but it was nice to know he was sharing something. She didn't expect to be tearing her hair out, because Starfire loved the accent that the language had and was even more surprised when she found herself standing at his door, asking him to teach her all about Swahili.

So here she was, her 'lessons' with him were closing in on about three weeks, and she had only learned about thirty or so words. She couldn't roll her tongue well, and she stumbled on the words a lot, but he was being nice about it and wisely didn't make fun of her. Once or twice Cyborg or Robin would come in, but mostly it was just them.

That was nice. By the end of the month, Beast Boy had given her over one hundred words and she was beginning to pronounce and speak them fluently. And when she walked in for breakfast one morning and greeted him in Swahili, his smile couldn't have gotten any bigger. She didn't even shrug off his hug, and she had to admit-he was a very patient person. If only she could find that sort of thing when Robin began making her teach him Latin.

**Reviews?**


	4. Chapter 4

**004 – Planetary**

Starfire misses her home sometimes. She gets confused sometimes, she had gotten so used to calling Earth her home, and she spends sometime thinking on it.

She misses her parents. She wonders if they miss her as much as she misses them; she wants to know, but a part of her, and she isn't sure of how much that part occupies her, that doesn't wish to find out if they do at all.

She misses her sister. Oh, she knows she will always be related to Blackfire, because blood is blood, Robin once told her, but she knows deep down Raven is the only sister she will truly feel connected to.

She doesn't think about those things often. She knows where she belongs, who she wants to belong with, and she wouldn't give anything to change that.

She just wishes she could show the parents and sister she left behind how much she had accomplished and how far she has come.

She likes to think they would be proud of her, even if she can't ask them.


	5. Chapter 5

**005 – Entire**

They wonder about it a lot. How can one person be so accepting, to things and people he barely knows, and not seem to care of the person has flaws or imperfections?

Maybe he saw himself as one of those people, the kind people avoid on the street, whisper as he walks past them, the kind that people say should have been die a thousand times ago and is still walking.

But they know that he really doesn't care. It's because, as he once told each of them at one point, that being normal was overrated. He simply wasn't one to be confined to that category.

He couldn't care that Robin was so hard driven and a workaholic, or that Starfire was still a bit naïve about earth customs, or that Cyborg was half robot, or that Raven had a demonic heritage.

And someday…maybe they could thank him for the entire acceptance.

**I updated this. Don't worry…more short snippets? are on the way. I'm starting school in less then a week, so updates on most of the stories will probably be on weekends but I will continue to update. Reviews are always welcome.**


	6. Chapter 6

**006.**

The Titans had long since grown accustomed to the strange happenings in the tower, such as Beast Boy's pranks that almost never had good endings, Starfire's weird and horrifying cooking, and Raven's temper flairs that left half of the room in shambles.

This, however, was something of an entirely different cause. It started with a regular scouting mission. Robin and Cyborg were going, and everything was going great, until it began to pour. By the time the boys got back they were dripping wet, sniffling when they thought the others weren't looking at them, and had the beginnings of a cold.

Of course, both of them were too proud to sleep and get well, and within a short week, one by one, the other three titans fell sick. The following week was almost as worse as the one leading up to everyone catching the cold.

Robin called in Jinx and Kid Flash to watch over the city. Raven locked herself in her room, Starfire went around trying to get the other titans well again, but only Raven and Beast Boy were successful at keeping from her clutches.

Needless to say, of all the things that happened in the tower, no one ever mentions the cold plague that took out the five Titans.


	7. Chapter 7

**007.**

After forming, Robin realized he may have over looked a few important details. Finding a place to live should have been right up there on the list, but almost a week had passed since they had declared themselves a team, and each of them had separate living arrangements.

As far as he knew, Raven and Cyborg were staying at a hotel or something, Starfire followed him, and Beast Boy claimed he always found a place to sleep. It was annoying and frustrating, but soon they got a plot of land-an island to be exact-from some questionable sources.

Within the next month they were soon comfortably living in their new tower home, and Robin took a big sigh of relief. However, it soon went out the window as each one of them began to bicker over sleeping arrangements and where to put what.

_Oh well, _Robin thought, _it was nice while it lasted._

Authors Note: I know I haven't updated in a long time, but school has totally over ruled my life. Between paper and track practice, I haven't had much time for writing. But not to worry, I'm on break next week so updates so become more frequent.


	8. Chapter 8

**008 – Peer**

"Hey," Beast Boy said as he poked his head into Robin's neat office, "Rae said you wanted to see me?"

"Ya," Robin said over the top of his computer. The office was packed with old newspaper clippings, mostly of Slade, and piled to the ceiling with papers.

"So…" Beast Boy trailed off. Robin closed out of his document and faced the youngest titan.

"Titans East want you to come to Steel City," he said. Beast Boy scrunched his eyebrows together.

"Why? We were just there last month?"

"They got a new member, and well…he doesn't seem to be adjusting well," Robin said after a moment.

"Ok, so why are you telling me about this?" Beast Boy asked. Cyborg was the one that always went to Steel City, not him.

"He's a younger titan, more around your age, so they thought that you might be able to help," Robin explained.

Beast Boy nodded slowly. Neither one of them said anything for a moment.

"You leave tomorrow morning," Robin said, and got up to shuffle through a stack of files, picking up one and handing it to the changeling.

"What's this?" Beast Boy asked as he opened it; inside contained the photo of a young boy with a head full of curly, brown hair, and a set of scared eyes to match. The name read Nolan Martin.

"I just thought you might want an idea as to what to deal with," he said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I leave tomorrow?" Beast Boy asked, raising his eyes from the paper and gazing at his leader. Robin nodded.

Beast Boy nodded and turned to walk out. He called out to Robin over his shoulder.

"Let them know I'll be there," he said.

"Where are you going?" Robin asked, making no indication to follow as he sat back down to his work.

"Someone has to let the others know, might as well be me." Beast Boy explained as he left, taking the file containing the life of Nolan Maritn.


	9. Chapter 9

**009- Biological**

"So…were you a blond or brunette?" Speedy asks again. Titans East decided to come over and visit, and somehow Speedy was asking all sorts of questions. They ranged from what the worst movie they had ever seen, to what was the most embarrassing thing they had ever done.

How they began asking questions pertaining to this just made Raven wonder. Speedy was currently leaning against the counter while he watched Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Aqualad play on the Game station.

"Does it really matter?" Raven asked in a bored tone. She didn't mind that the other Titans were visiting; it was just that whenever Speedy asked questions nothing ended well.

"Ya, I just want to know," he said with a grin.

"Who wants to know what?" Robin said as he walked into the Common Room with Bumblebee.

"Come on!" Speedy said as he walked over to couch and leaned over the back so that his face was just over Beast Boy's shoulder.

"Nope, not telling." He said as Cyborg cried out in frustration.

"Why don't you just tell me? It can't be that hard," the boy cried out. Beast Boy gave a wicked grin.

"You had to be a brunette, or a blond…no I got it," Speed said, "You were a red head!"

"Wrong on one," he said absently.

Speedy paused. "Which one?" Cyborg laughed.

"Let it go man, we haven't even figured it out yet," the metal teen said.

Speedy glared, but he didn't ask again…he smirked. So if the Changeling was off limits, then everyone else was fair game.

"Hey Rob, why the mask? Do you have really bad tan lines?"


	10. Chapter 10

**010-Configuration**

"Please?" Starfire asked again, as she clutched the box to her chest. Robin looked up, hand clutching his cup of coffee, the other reaching for the newspaper Raven left on the table.

"Um…what did you say, Star?" Robin asked weakly. He knew he was on his own for this one, since Raven was meditating, and Cyborg and Beast Boy hadn't been seen since late last night.

"This is a fun way to pass the time as you say," Starfire continued, and setting the box on the table, she continued, "also, our friends believe you need to unwind…and remove the stick from you butt?"

Robin choke a bit on his coffee, and sputtering, asked, "Who said that?"

Starfire smile a bit, "I am not allowed to say, Robin." The masked teen sighed; there was no way he was getting out of this one.

"Ok," Robin said. Starfire squealed and after a few moments, both of them were trying to figure out how to finish a 1000 piece puzzle of several mountain landscapes.


	11. Chapter 11

**011-News (**_This is like a part 2 to Peer.)_

"You're doing what?" Cyborg exclaimed and jumped up from his position on the couch to walk towards the changeling. The younger didn't seem phased by his reaction; he had actually been expecting it.

"I said I'm going to Titan's East. Robin is sending me tomorrow morning," Beast Boy said.

"No, for something like this, not going to happen, B." Cyborg replied. Beast Boy sighed and wondered why everyone else on the team could go places and whenever he had to go all the others hated the idea and wouldn't agree to it unless one of them could go as well.

"You aren't going," Beast Boy said to his metal friend, "he asked me and I said yes."

"You should have talked to us about this," Raven said from her spot on the far end of the couch, not even looking up from her book.

"I didn't have too," Beast Boy replied. Cyborg began to pace the small kitchen area, his voice getting louder as he walked.

"You should have, B," Cyborg ranted, "there are, like, a lot of things that could happen when you're there. If anything were to go wrong-"

"And nothing will." Came a voice from the doorway. Heads turned, and they saw Robin standing there, eyes narrowed slightly, and holding and empty coffee mug in his hand.

"You can't be sure of that, Robin," Starfire said softly. Beast Boy threw his hands up in frustration.

"Oh, come on! You guys let everyone else go and do things. Suddenly since someone asks me for help you guys begin saying it's a bad idea." The younger boy said.

"We just don't want you getting hu-" Cyborg began to say, but he was cut off.

"Look, I told him about this. Beast Boy already agreed to go, he's leaving tomorrow, and if anyone of you have a problem with it, be mad at me." Robin said in a tone that left no more room for an argument.

He turned to the changeling. "You need to pack," and in a much softer tone, "also look over the file. I don't want you blindsided when you get there."

Beast Boy nodded and left. He hadn't even made it to the elevator when the sound of metal footsteps filled the empty hallway.

"We aren't talking about this, Cy," Beast Boy said as he waited for the elevator door to open.

"I know. Just let me go with tomorrow," Cyborg said. Beast Boy looked at him.

"Just to Titan's East," he said after a moment. "Then you're coming right back here."


	12. Chapter 12

**012-Amount**

Each of the Titans have limits. Not big or small ones, but within every situation a certain meter that indicated just how much a person can take.

Starfire can keep up with the villains they face; it just makes her sad and her eyes burn whenever one of her teammates gets hurt or they don't quite manage to save every civilian.

Robin knows just have to bury his fear and anxiety. Batman had it engrained in his system at an early age, but it still pushes him to be better, save one more, beat the odds just one more time. After all, if the saying is true, practice makes perfect.

Beast Boy may just be the next sensitive person after Starfire. Coming from team where emotions made you far too vulnerable was dangerous, but it didn't stop him from using every stupid reason to bring his friends back or go into the fray once again.

Cyborg didn't truly believe in limits, not when his body could be modified to exclude it. After his accident, he never realized just how much he missed those limits, and showing the people that made them that they were wrong.

Raven wasn't a stranger to limits. Her life had been a mess of rules and regulations. Of course, after the whole end of the world thing, she didn't see much of a reason for them…but they were always in the back of her mind, just in case she ever needed to put them back in place.


	13. Chapter 13

**013-Modeling **

Robin began to feel the blush growing on his cheeks as he watched Starfire pose in the window hung in the dressing area. Damn these stupid sales, and the fact that Raven was gone today, and how his other teammates threw him under the bus.

The dress showed off her legs well, hugged her waist, and her-_no no no no no. _He was not going to start thinking about _that_. He was her teammate, nothing more, and despite his best efforts his heart hurt a bit more.

"Do you think this one is good, friend Robin? Or perhaps I should get the one before it?" Starfire asked, her voice floating over the noise around them.

Robin couldn't even remember the dress before this one. "Um…" his voice faltered; the Tameranian tilted her head to the side.

"Robin, are you ok? Your face is quite red," she said turning to face him fully.

"Oh, ya, I'm fine, Starfire," Robin stammered. She nodded after a moment and turned back to the mirror. His heart was beating way too fast to be normal.

"Do you like the dress?" Starfire asked. It was her eyes that got him; they were playful, in an odd way, and slightly enhancing. He nodded dumbly. So much for words.

"Good, I shall put this one aside and move on to the others!" she exclaimed and turned back for the dressing room. Robin's eyes popped.

"Others? As in more than one?" Robin could feel he wouldn't be returning back to the Tower without his face being permanently stained red.


	14. Chapter 14

**014-Incidence**

Raven was sitting in the Common Room; a large book balanced on her legs, while she sipped at her tea and enjoyed the quiet. Robin said he had something to show the other boys, Starfire had wanted to go to the mall and, for once, Raven wasn't holed up in her room in order to get peace and quiet.

Well, it's true when they say all good things come to an end.

The door opened, and all three boys came into the room, looking as if they had been through some sort of war zone. Robin's cape was torn in a few places; Beast Boy looked alright, until she spotted a rip on his shoulder. Cyborg seemed fine, but his expression showed otherwise.

"Do I even want to know what happened?" Raven asked. The boys each shared a look that practically screamed '_don't tell her!_'. She could already feel the headache forming.

"…no?" Beast Boy replied sheepishly. Raven's eyes narrowed. This is why they couldn't be let to their own devices, somehow something managed to go wrong she eventually ended up healing something in the med wing at the end of the day.

"Look," Cyborg said, turning to look at the shorter boy, and then back to Raven, "all you need to know is-"

"That is was entirely Richard's fault." Beast Boy stated. Robin sighed.

"…Richard's fault?" Raven asked finally.

"Just go with it, Raven," Robin pleaded, "It's all I'm going to here for the next few weeks when something goes wrong."

"Ya," Cyborg said with a smirk, "Just blame it on Richard."

…she had a feeling that within the week she would eventually figure it out. As for now, going back to her room seemed like a pretty good option.

Author's note: This is based on an event that actual happened when my friend and I went out. Everything that could have gone wrong that day did and the guy that asked what was wrong was named Richard. Needless to say, the poor guy is now part of this little snippet.


	15. Chapter 15

**015-Warm**

"…and then the girl screamed and rushed back up the stairs, only to find-" Cyborg was saying, until he was cut off.

"Does this story even have a plot, or are you just rambling to kill time here?" Raven asked, lifting her eyes up from her book. The candles near her set off an eerie glow on her face, making her eyes seem slightly menacing.

"It's a ghost story, Raven, it's meant to take up a lot of time," the metal teen said. Raven rolled her eyes and dove back into her book.

Jump City had been hit with a freak snowstorm, just a few days before Christmas, and thus everyone was snowed in. Thankfully, so were the villains, and this seemed to pacify Robin enough so he wasn't pacing up and down barking out orders.

"Perhaps it has a happy ending, and that is why it is taking so long?" Starfire questioned.

"Nah, I'll just pass it," Cyborg said, and looked over at Beast Boy, who was staring out the window at the falling snow.

"Come on, B, I know you got to have something good," he grinned. When the boy didn't respond, Cyborg called again.

"Huh?" Beast Boy asked, tearing his eyes from the window.

"Didn't you hear me, B, your turn to continue the story," Cyborg said, wiggling his fingertips in Raven's direction, "the scary story." The empath glared at him.

"You were telling one?" Beast Boy asked, his eyebrows scrunching together.

"You didn't hear that?" Raven asked, not even bothering to look up from her book."

"No, guess I spaced out." The younger boy said, his eyes drifting back toward the snow.

Cyborg laughed, "Don't worry, B, we won't be locked up here for long."

"Nah, just thinking when this is over, I'm _so_ going sledding," Beast Boy said grinning.

"I thought you hated being cold," Robin said after a moment, "and you have to be out there to go sledding."

"Actual you don't," Cyborg chimed in.

"I do, but I like snow, and where I grew up it never snowed," Beast Boy said. Even though the others couldn't see it, Robin's eyes softened. It was a little while before anyone spoke again.

"You know what?" Robin said, "I think sledding is a great idea."

The remanding time indoors was spent playing old board games that Starfire found, watching Beast Boy and Cyborg bickering with each other over how to make the perfect blanket fort, and watching the snow fall while drinking hot coco and playing Christmas movies.

And when the storm was over, all the Titans, ever Raven, went sledding.


	16. Chapter 16

**016-Wait**

Aqualad wasn't one to say he was used to unusual happenings, but this was proving to be the dead breaker. The main room in the Tower was currently empty, up until twenty minutes ago when he left to answer the phone, got derailed to the computer, and eventually found his way back. Now Speedy was there, humming under his breath, bustling around the room like his was trying to look busy, but not really succeeding.

He raised an eyebrow, but shrugged and walked in. Aqualad wasn't even sure what he was doing here. It was Saturday, no calls had come in, Bumblebee was out again; she claimed she was going to visit the Titans, not Cyborg, but the rest of the guys knew when to shut up. None of them would admit it, but she still scared them a little.

By now, Aqualad was near the kitchen and he could hear Speedy's musical melody, complete with lyrics.

"_I could feel your soul was hurting. I could see it in your eyes. And you tried so hard to_ _fool me. You don't live in paradise_." Speedy sang. His voice wasn't anywhere near the right pitch, because yes, he had heard the song before, but he honestly thought he sounded…nice.

Aqualad didn't know what happened, but he suddenly wanted to join in. He wasn't turning into one of those people that just broke into song at random moments, but he just felt that he should. He took a shaky breath then opened his mouth.

"_But I, I'll try, try to find the way to show you_." He sang, butterflies bursting in his stomach. This was wrong, so wrong, but he honestly couldn't bring himself to stop. Not when he was already one foot in and the other out the door.

Speedy turned around, then smiled a bit and picked it up. "_I will be there when you call_, _believe what I say. I'll give you my hand should you fall, please don't turn away. If you_ _find yourself out in the cold, I'll always be here waiting for your love." _

Aqualad blushed. Speedy moved forward, only the counter separated them, and leaned forward a bit. Aqualad swallowed thickly; it suddenly felt as if the entire room had been shrunk and all the air was gone.

"_It's the time for starting over. Hard to leave so much behind. Put your faith in all you_ _dreamed of_." The Alantian sang. Speedy smiled again and cut in.

"_Losing you would be such a crime. And I, I'll try, try to find the way to show_ _you_. _Sometimes it won't be easy_." Speedy murmured.

Aqualad took a breath, and sang out the last line. "_Hold on together we can work it out_."

And with that, Speedy took his hand, clasping it in his own, and grinned.

"So…wanna go work it out?"

Despite himself, Aqualad grinned a bit, and tightened his hold.

"Yes, I'd like that a lot."

Authors Note: Ok, so bare with me on this one. Lately this pairing has been stuck in my head. I don't mind male male pairings, their actually my favorite kinds to read, and it's my first time writing one. Review on this one please! Also, school is out tomorrow so I'll be posting a _huge_ amount of snippets. Consider it my Christmas gift to everyone who reads this.


	17. Chapter 17

**017-Herring**

"I'm sorry, but what exactly were you planning on doing?" Raven asked, taking note of the changelings soaked clothes and the smirk on his face.

"Swimming, and looking at the fish," Beast Boy answered proudly.

Robin decided that everyone needed to get out of the Tower. He picked out a nice picnic area and all of the Titans were swimming. Well Raven wasn't, having to opt for reading a heavy book and lying in the shade.

Obviously that was too much to ask for. Then she remembered who she was talking to; Beast Boy clearly didn't have the word _no_ in his vocabulary.

"Fish?" Raven asked finally. Whatever the situation, Raven was always surprised with what Beast Boy came up with. Like the time were he and Cyborg tried to bungee jump off the roof, or when they decided that playing Frisbee indoors was a good idea since it was raining outside, or that since there was no snow on the ground they needed to go sledding inside. Robin still had yet to fix the hole in the wall near the washing machine.

"Ya, there's a bunch of fish out there. You should come see them," Beast Boy said. Raven narrowed her eyes.

"No," She replied. Beast Boy gave her a look she couldn't quite read, and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Ya, you are, 'cus Rob said this was like a mini vacation and you need to have some fun," He reasoned. Yes, the word _no_ wasn't present anywhere.

"…you want me to go swimming?" She asked after a moment. Beast Boy grinned and began to drag her up the bank towards their stuff.

"Trust me, Rae, you're going to love it," He said as she grabbed her bag.

Fine, she would go swimming, please him for a bit, and then get back to her book.

"Don't call me Rae," She warned and went to change. After a few minutes she came out, and was once again pulled down the bank and into the water. The water was murky, and she could feel all sorts of rocks and branches under her feet; Beast Boy seemed unaware of these things, and was glancing at the other Titans as they played some sort of splashing game farther down.

"So, where are the fish?" Raven asked as she moved her hands around her. Beast Boy laughed and pointed down.

"Under the water, Raven," He said, and dove under. She noticed he didn't shift at all, and after a moment she went under as well. There were fish, blue and greenish fish and for a few seconds she just sat there, watching them move and swim and dart around.

They had to come up for air, though, and slowly she turned to her younger friend.

"Do, you mind showing me more?" She asked shyly. Beast Boy lit up.

"No problem, Rae," He said, leading her into deeper waters.


	18. Chapter 18

**018-Bus**

There was one bus that left Jump City everyday. It traveled outside the state lines, into other areas, and sometimes Jinx caught herself thinking what it would be like to go on an adventure like that.

She didn't mind Jump, but sometimes she really wondered what it would be like to be someone else in a new place. New people, new experiences, and if she really wanted to leave, a new person entirely.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Kidflash asked as he slid up next to her. She smirked at him, leaving the bus station.

"Nothing important," Jinx replied.

Sure, it sounded fun. Maybe one day she would go, but right now she was content to just stay here and be with the speedster. And, hey, maybe he would want to go too when it was time.


	19. Chapter 19

**019-Panic**

"We have a serious problem," Speedy said as he slid into Aqualad's room. The boy looked up from the report he was supposed to be writing, to glance at Speedy's frantic face, and dropped the report.

"Why? What's wrong?" Aqualad asked. A few scenarios ran through his head, some being as tiny as forgetting to do dish duty, to Bumblebee kicking one of them off the team. Something on his friend's face told him differently though.

"Well…let's just say that someone saw the video…" Speedy said, slowly and wide eyed.

"What video?" Aqualad asked. His stomach began doing flips, and his eyes trailed Speedy as he began to pace wall to wall in the small room.

"The video of _us," _Speedy gritted out, "They saw it, what we said. And they…well shit, they know _something_ is up."

"But, we don't even know what's up," Aqualad said as he put his head in his hands. Didn't they both know something like this would happen? No wonder relationships between team members were frowned upon.

"Ya, we do," Speedy said. The Alantian looked up sharply at his friend.

"We do?" He asked slowly.

"Ya, you like me-well I can't see any reason why not too-and I, um, kinda like you back," Speedy said. Aqualad stared; it wasn't that he didn't return the feeling, whatever it was, back, but neither one was quote sure of what was there.

"I know that," He replied softly, "But we can't just go around like this. I don't want them to find out that something is going by a _video._ I want to tell them myself."

It was a long time before either one spoke. The clock in the corner of the room seemed to get louder with every passing second.

"Are you sure?" Speedy asked as he walked over to the desk and put his elbows on the edge. Aqualad took his friends hands and smiled a bit.

"Yes, like I said before you cut me off, I want whatever is here," He said softly, "And I don't want to lose it because we were too chicken to figure it out."

Almost like an ominous warning, both of their communicators buzzed. Speedy sighed and stood. 

"Well then, I guess we get to go find out just how frightening Bumblebee can be."


	20. Chapter 20

**020-Dislike**

It had started as a really crappy way day, and right now Beast Boy was mentally kicking himself for thinking that it would get better. The lump next to him groaned and he had to bite back a growl. Of course he would be sent out to track Adonis, and of course they would go down into the rock caverns, and _of course_ they would manage to get stuck thanks to a freak rock slide.

He couldn't leave, since Robin wanted Adonis for questioning, meaning that he had to stay here to make sure he didn't run off. That and the fact the he really didn't want to run after him. The other Titans were working fast, at least that was what he had been told, and in less than an hour he should be back at the Tower.

"Geez, what the heck do you have in your hand? A piece of cement?" Adonis moaned as he rolled over. Now he was staring directly at the changeling, and trying his hardest, was trying to be intimidating. It wasn't going well; half of his face was swollen and cut up.

"No, maybe your face isn't as tough as you think," Beast Boy replied blandly. Just a little longer and he wouldn't have to deal with this guy. Robin could do whatever he pleased so long as he could go and sleep for a few hours.

Lately all the team had done was round up villains, take them back to jail, only to get called in later in the week to come and get them again. All of them were bone tired, extremely aggravated, and when you cram five teenagers with attitudes lined with gun powder it doesn't end well for anyone involved.

"As if, Adonis is invincible!" The guy said puffing out his chest as far as the cables binding his arms would let him.

"Ya, says the guy who's currently tied up on the floor by a guy half his size," Beast Boy said.

"_Alrighty, we got the passage cleared, B. We'll be there in, like, five minutes." _Cyborg said over the communicator.

"'kay," He replied and turned to face Adonis. They seemed to match glares up until the other Titans got there. By then, Robin took over and he let the rest of the team go home.

"So," Cyborg said as they lounged in the Common Room later that night, "I'd call this a pretty horrible day."

Beast Boy laughed and grinned at his older friend. "Ya, I totally agreed with that."


	21. Chapter 21

**021-Enthusiasm**

"Alright, I understand that you need a place to crash…but really? Did you just decide to walk right in and make yourself at home?" Robin asked as he surveyed the damage done to the Common Room.

"Look, Boy Blunder," Jinx said, her smirk not diminishing in the slightest, "All you said was to watch the city while you and your little band of misfits went and do all this cool hero stuff. You never once said we had to stay out of your little fortress."

Robin could already feel his stress levels going up; it wasn't even nine o'clock in the morning and already the returning Titans had found that the kitchen sink was broken, the volleyball net on the roof was broken, and at least half of the tiles from the walkway leading up to the rooftop were uprooted and scattered on the surrounding area.

"Fine, let me rephrase what I said," Robin said, already switching his tone to _'I'm team leader and don't screw with me.'_ Jinx seemed unphased as Robin ranted left and right, only pausing to stop when something in the kitchen busted and he had to tell both Cyborg and Beast Boy to stop bickering at each other.

"Your punishment," He said at long last, and Jinx looked up from her nails to glance at the spiked hair boy, "just, clean up a bit, and…try not to destroy anything else. We don't exactly like to dish out money towards lengthy repairs."

"No problem, Robin," Jinx said, getting up from her seat and patting his shoulder as she left, "half of the damage wasn't me anyway."

Before he could question further, Jinx was gone and Robin was left to help clean up the Tower.

_I can only imagine what else she got into while she was here, _Robin thought with a grimace as he saw water from the sink begin to soak his shoes.


	22. Chapter 22

**022-Injury**

Raven was fuming as she finished healing a bruise along the left side of Beast Boy's face. Her glare didn't go away when he tried to tell her sorry for the fifth time.

"If you say you're sorry one more time," She spat, "You can find yourself on a one way trip to another dimension."

"As if I care about that," Beast Boy said his tone surprising angry.

"You should have," Raven said as she began a cut on his upper arm. Clearly the little fight between them and Adonis had been harsher then she expected.

"Why? Should I have just sat back and watched as she tried to fight him off?" Beast Boy shot back at her.

"No, you should have listened to me when I told you not to go after him," Raven replied.

"Look, Robin paired us up, and I know you didn't want to go with me in the first place, but like it or not Rae, I'm going to watch your back."

Raven didn't know why he was being to stubborn about this; all he seemed to be doing as of late was put himself between her and whatever villain they were facing.

"…why?" She asked as she put back some antiseptic into the medicine cabinet. Behind her, he laughed.

"Because, Raven, we're teammates and that's what we do." He said as if he was speaking to a little child.

"But you do that for everyone," She pointed out.

Beast Boy slid off the hospital bed and walked towards the door. He turned around to face her and smiled a bit at her.

"Trust me, Rae, some instincts are stronger than others," and he left.

Raven wasn't sure what to make of that statement, but like all other Beast Boyish statements, she remembered it. Maybe one day she would figure them out.


	23. Chapter 23

**023-Convenice**

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Cyborg cried. The store manager seemed slightly taken back and rushed to apologize for the situation and provided several other choices for the teen in front of him.

It was a day before Christmas Eve. While most of the other Titans had finished their shopping, Cyborg hadn't even started on his and at most all he had was a box of candy canes and blank cards. He had a list of what each everyone would like, only this year he got a tip from a certain empath of what to get his green friend. So, here he was, hunting for what she had advised him with, only to find that they didn't carry it.

All he needed was the book, then it would find. The picture was currently hiding in a hollow hole in his wall, and he already had several close calls with the team, like Robin coming in unexpectedly and seeing the photo and frame. He hadn't said anything, which was good, but good _grief_, the only way anyone could get things done in private was if all other persons in the Tower were asleep.

After the little tiff with the manager, he got a few more names, and left. Three hours later he was done, all the bags stuffed in the back. No one seemed to be there, so Cyborg had little trouble getting the bags to his room.

Christmas Eve came and seemed to drag by. Even Starfire was a little anxious but around eleven everyone went to bed after stuffing the gifts under the tree-which had been a pain to get in.

The next morning was interesting to say the lest. They took turns, each one of them seeming to enjoy each gift more than the last one; Robin finally got that new grappling hook and jacket from Raven, Beast Boy got a box set of old classics, much to Raven's dismay, but she didn't begrudge his gift of the new book she had been eyeing in the store window.

It was a little later, when each of them had gone to their rooms or something to try out their new things, that Cyborg pulled his best friend over and gave him the wrapped gift. He had hunted it down, but it was his, and he wanted to give this one in private.

The look on his friends face was much better than any of his gifts, anyway.


	24. Chapter 24

**024-Optimun**

Starfire had been the one to suggest that Robin find a hobby that required him to get out the files room more and relax. Raven was the one that claimed that the green areas around the Tower were becoming a little brown.

He didn't think they would actually take the girls requests seriously, but then he should have known that Beast Boy would never say no to Star, and he and Cyborg could be scared to death by Raven.

He fished out an old garden hose, an old pair of gloves and went to work. He didn't mind it after a while; the work numbed his head, made him a little easier to talk after a long day gone wrong, and he actually like the outcome of his work.

It took three months to get the little garden in the corner of the island to look better than a little crab grass garden, but it seemed that the team was onto something.


	25. Chapter 25

**025-Certainty**

Raven was used to being left alone. People by nature knew to avoid her type, the mysterious one, the unknown one, the one that could snap at any second.

Of course, no one had warned her of a green changeling.

It seemed that nothing slowed him. Throw him out a window; he would be back in the next five minutes. He was constantly bugging her to do things with them or just him. Telling him no didn't work, but making something blow up might throw his plans off for a few hours.

Their fights were intense. Of course he was the first one to apologize, whether it was his fault or not.

Many years later, though, when each of them was sent by Robin to separate missions and she found herself alone in South America, she found that his presence was the constant that seemed to make everything run just a bit smoother.

So whenever she saw him, it reassured her that no matter what he wouldn't stop trying to make her smile or stop bugging her. He was her constant, the one factor of her life that wouldn't change, and she was certain he wouldn't have it any other way.

Author's Note: Woo! We hit the quarter way mark. Please review and I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas


	26. Chapter 26

**026-Carry**

"This is so your fault," Beast Boy muttered as he quickened his pace to keep up with Robin.

"Ya, 'cus I just _love_ being taken hostage by madmen," Robin hissed. As they had gotten separated from the team two days ago, Robin thought that he and Beast Boy could capture this guy caught easily. Well, assuming was just stupid on his part.

They guy had taken his utility belt, clapped a collar on his friend's next, so they couldn't fly out of here, and now both of them were stuck some sort of woods area.

"Well, we _do_ seem to be the sort of people that attract them," Beast Boy said after a moment. Robin sent him a glare that would have Raven proud.

It took two hours but they found a town, got a hold of the Titans thanks to an old payphone, and were currently waiting at the edge of town. Both of them were exhausted, covered in mud, and bruised from head to toe.

Robin leaned against the rock behind him, trying to find a comfortable position. They settled down, and he almost missed catching his younger friend's body when Beast Boy lost his footing.

Neither one said anything when the team picked them up, and they only seemed to aggravate them further when they wouldn't answer any questions regarding what happened, what they had to do to get away, and how they got those marks on their bodies.

Sometimes, it seemed that they just needed to bear each others secrets.


	27. Chapter 27

**027-Defense **_(part 3 to Peer and News)_

Beast Boy was a pretty patient person. He didn't mind being yelled or screamed at, provided that there was a valid reason. This he decided wasn't even close to one.

He was trying to do whatever the heck Robin believed he could do, and while Titans East had patted his shoulder and mumbled _good luck_ he honestly was on his own for this.

Nolan seemed nice at first. Then whenever they hit something personal, like Titans East had stumbled on a guy like him, a verbal tongue lashing came out that could rival Ravens on a good day.

He was a fifteen year old kid, treasured his privacy, and didn't really think highly of anyone. He was shy, quiet at times, then extremely loud at others. He didn't believe on second chances, just like someone else he knew, and always wore long sleeves.

On day three he got a phone call and was pacing in his room as he vented out to his metal friend.

"Honestly, why the heck am I even doing here? It's not like anyone will even tell me what the freaking problem is!" Beast Boy ranted.

"_Is he talking to you? If he is, well maybe he'll let you in," _Cyborg said over the phone.

"Oh, brilliant Cy, like I haven't thought of that at all," he hissed into the receiver. None of this was making sense, Nolan clearly was fine with showing him nothing but hostility, and it seemed like everyone was withholding stuff.

"_Geez, chill, B. I'm sure you'll figure it out. Look I gotta go, Rob just got a call," _Cyborg said and within the next minute Beast Boy was left alone again.

_I'm sure you'll figure it out._ Why the hell did everyone think that he was the one to fix this problem? This wasn't his problem, or his teammate, and the guy obviously wasn't one to let people it.

But people had faith in him, and like it or not, this was his problem. Taking a deep breath he went to find Nolan.

_Today_, he thought, _everything is going to change. _


	28. Chapter 28

**028-Taste**

The kitchen looked like a war area. Bowls were piled high on every available counter space, flour and a few broken egg shells that missed the trash can covered the floor, and the two Titans who were responsible for the mess were equally covered.

"This is ridiculous!" Raven cried in frustration. She could read through an entire book in Latin, take down a villain in a few minutes, and she couldn't master cooking a single _pancake?_

"No," Beast Boy said cheerfully, "you're just taking this way too seriously." The boy was covered in flour, just like her, but was sporting a huge grin instead of a glare like her. She rolled her eyes and then turned back towards the cookbook that was propped up by the microwave.

It took another half hour, but they somehow managed to make another batch. They were exchanging looks on whose turn it was to try the pancakes, but they found their solution when Cyborg walked in.

"…what the heck happened here?" Cyborg said. He wouldn't have been so surprised if it was just his green friend standing there, but Raven, serious and no nonsense _Raven_, was standing there, looking just guilty.

"Oh, nothing, Cy," Beast Boy said, "want a pancake?"

Later, the metal teen would regret this decision. Of course, when did he ever say no to food? He soon found out why a moment later.

"Oh, ew! What the heck is in this?" Cyborg cried. Behind him, the two Titans exchanged a look and fled the room.


	29. Chapter 29

**029-Fifth**

It had started out as an ordinary Friday night. But it was 6 o'clock, and as everyone was lounging around the Common Room, Starfire had declared it a movie night.

Since it was her idea, they let her pick first. They ended watching _Tangled._ It wasn't half bad, and halfway through even Raven was sitting and watching the movie with interest, her book forgotten on the side table next to her.

Cyborg picked next; it was a sci-fi movie, but one of the newer releases. This one was good, but halfway through Raven and Beast Boy were fighting over the plot line of _Super 8._ Robin managed to stop them by claiming that both of them were going to be on dish and laundry duty for the month.

Raven put in _The Crucible._ This time when fighting broke out, the other three only look on and laughed; it was utterly comical to see Raven try and explain the plot to Beast Boy, who claimed that everyone in the town was completely mad.

Beast Boy put in _Artigon and old lace. _Raven didn't bicker much, but she did seem to smile at some of the lines the characters said.

Robin went last, and the others looked with mild interest since it was past midnight. He put in the original _Karate Kid. _ After the credit began to roll, each of them went to sleep, the mess of the Common Room forgotten.

They would deal with it later.


	30. Chapter 30

**030-Slight**

Starfire was the one that noticed it first. They were fighting less, talking in softer voices, walking slower than the rest of the team just so that they were the ones in the back.

Robin noticed how Raven was less on edge lately. Beast Boy was more focused on missions but lord help the villain if Raven got hurt.

Cyborg was the one that realized the changes for what they really were. Raven was more open, and once or twice he caught her smiling more. It always happened when his best friend was in the room. Beast Boy seemed to be smiling even more these days if it was possible. But each of his younger friends seemed to have a certain hop in their step.

It had taken them at least five years to get to this point, but in the end it was completely worth it.


	31. Chapter 31

**031-Request**

What had started off as a running joke had quickly evolved into a full blown nightmare for Robin. Cyborg thought he was being funny when he asked, in-between fits of laughter, if the masked teen was going to take Starfire to the annual spring fair at the end of the month.

Starfire had asked her usual questions, and then given Robin a look he couldn't figure out, and left the room. But as the days passed and the fair got closer, Robin was slowly, but surely, being corner.

Cyborg was still joking, Raven had giving him some sort of advice that must have that related to the current situation he was in, and even Beast Boy said he needed to man up and just take her.

When the fair did come, it took all his strength to grab his female teammates hand and led her towards the little area meant for dancing. His heart was racing, but he saw Starfire's face and everything stopped moving around him.

It started with one simple, silent request. It ended with one of the best moments of his life.


	32. Chapter 32

**032-Clock**

The dentist office is a bright, quiet and totally nerve-racking place. The clock on the far side of the wall seemed to grow bigger with every second. It had only been a half hour, and nothing had happened. No massive freak outs, not shouting, no needing to get up and start the pacing at the far end of the hall.

It was simple, normal procedure that happened to everyone. He remembered when he had his wisdom teeth pulled, they hurt like a bitch, but everything was fine after the 24 hour mark. The others were back at the Tower, waiting much like he was probably.

Ten minutes pasted. A nurse walked back through the room, gave something to the receptionist, and left. Cyborg glared; he wanted to know what was going on, and sitting here, waiting for an unknown amount of time was slowly killing him.

After another half hour went by, but the dentist came out, smiling, and giving the teen a piece of paper.

"He's ok, right?" Cyborg asked as soon as he could.

"Of course, the swelling will go down and by the end of the week he'll be fine," the dentist said.

The weight that had settled on his chest didn't seem to go away until his friend was herded into the car, but seeing his best friend high off of pain killers and the last bit of laughing gas was enough to kill some of the tension.

Author's Note: This actually happened. One of my closest friends got her wisdom teeth pulled last year. Defiantly one of the most nerve-racking experiences ever.


	33. Chapter 33

**033-Counsel**

Usually, team meetings were a rare thing. Robin kept his team in line (most of the time) and they followed his orders (most of the time). But there were times were a meeting was required.

The time after the Red X cover-up was one of the first. The others hadn't said much; well, Cyborg yelled more than actually talking to him, and Raven just looked at him. For once, Beast Boy didn't open his mouth every second, but Star out of all of them was the hardest to look in the eye.

After the Brotherhood of Evil, he pulled his youngest off to the side. They spent most of the day talking in his room down the hall, the cameras and voice records lying on the table unplugged, and everything that each of them hadn't talked about in months flowed out.

Since then, an actual meeting hasn't gone on. But, now looking back to some of the things his team has faced, who says that they need to wait till after the fact to have one?


	34. Chapter 34

**034-Proximity**

Raven was good at picking up on the emotions around her; after all, it was normal for her to feel these because she was an empath.

However, during the last few weeks things in the Tower were…different.

Robin seemed to have a certain glow about him. He wasn't as edgy, if that was possible, but he did seem to be happier, especially when a certain Tameranian was in the room.

Starfire was always happy, always cheerful, and always bright. Raven hadn't thought she could get any happier, but she did. Her feelings soared when she was near Robin, when she talked to him, when she was thinking of her.

Behind her hood, Raven smiled. It was about time they both realized that what they had wasn't just anything normal.

It was love.


	35. Chapter 35

**035-Emergency**

For as long as he could remember, Beast Boy always hated hospitals. They reeked of antiseptic and death. Whenever he passed one, he walked just a bit faster, and whenever he had to step foot in one he didn't stop feeling like his insides were about to burst until he left.

While the actual place was bad, waiting in one was the worst. The chairs were hard and uncomfortable, the magazines were outdated, and seeing one battered person after another walk in just brought your moral lower than rock bottom.

He's pretty familiar with the equipment they use. Why wouldn't he be; after so many trips to the med wing he's learned enough of what they are and what they do.

Everyone on the team reacts differently when they have to go to one, when they're just too far away to get back to the Tower, when even after they've been taken there it doesn't help.

Robin paces. His arms crossed across his chest, his just keep going back and forth, sometimes he'll mumble, other times he'll just lash out, but Robin has more self control then that.

His best friend is an entirely different matter. Cyborg would sit still for a little bit, then get up, and then sit again. He'll start talking about what happened at some point. Then the voice will get louder and louder. At that point, the others will have gone for a bit, leaving him to vent.

Starfire cries; arms wrapped around her midsection, she won't really stop until whoever they're waiting for is ok. Robin is usually the one who comforts her, but when he can't be there-which is rare-Raven might step up.

Raven's face is stony. She doesn't really talk in these situations, but if she does, it's usually to yell at one of us. Her target usually stops, because her temper is scary on good days and no one really wants to be on the receiving end of that.

But after the wait is over, they change. Robin stops pacing and the tension in his shoulders fades away. Cyborg stops yelling and calms down. Starfire stops crying and almost immediately gives the person a bone crushing hug. And Raven will lose the edge in her voice, just long enough for the person in the hospital bed to see that she really does care.


	36. Chapter 36

**036-Technology **

Cyborg has files upon files stored in his head. He could tell you geographic locations, solve complex math problems is seconds, even give the static's of each and every football team.

He knows how to do difficult medical procedures. He can set a bone make in place in a heartbeat. His steady hand does precise stitch work.

One part does probability. It calculates how bad a chance they have of losing the fight they go into. It shows him who has the biggest chance of losing it all. It tells him whose room will be left empty that night.

Of course, since when did technology ever prove him right?


	37. Chapter 37

**037-Graduate**

He watched with a silent appreciation, but it didn't help that there was another feeling growing down there; the resentment was slowly getting bigger. It was stupid to think that still, after everything that had happened, and he was still angry about this?

He knew it wouldn't go away in time. Like so many other heroes he just couldn't get the _what if_ out of his head. The figure next to him shifted.

"It's a good day for one, I guess," Beast Boy said quietly. Cyborg glanced at his younger friend; he didn't seem to have any of the emotions he was feeling on his face. But, this was Beast Boy he was thinking about, and he hardly ever showed negative emotions.

"Why, you think something would happen?" Cyborg asked softly. Beast Boy shook his head.

"No, just with all the villains I thought we'd get a call," Beast Boy replied. The wind whipped his hair back and forth. They saw the kids start to walk across the stage to get their diploma.

"You ever think about it?" Cyborg asked suddenly.

"Think about what?" Beast Boy said absently; clearly he didn't mind coming with him on this little trip.

"Graduating, going to college," He said softly.

"Going to school? Not so much, but I'm sure I would have if my parents were still here," Beast Boy said glancing at his friend.

"How about now?" Cyborg asked.

"Maybe," Beast Boy said as he followed his friend back to the Tower.


	38. Chapter 38

**038-Then**

In the very beginning of the teams forming, none of them could actually stand each other. A week passed and Robin began to see little bridges forming. Beast Boy and Cyborg got along as well as expected, but then again, the others were a bit timid to approach him.

Raven was silent, only offering her input when she thought it was necessary. Starfire like everyone already, and soon they began to return the favor.

It was two weeks after their fight that they actually did something as a team. It was a little longer until they started to share things about themselves. At the beginning, they each stuck to the shadows, because revealing too much at one time was dangerous. Since an early age heroes had been taught to keep their secrets hidden.

Well, that was back then. Things were much different now.


	39. Chapter 39

**039-Entry **_(Part 4 to Peer, News, and Defense)_

It had taken nearly a week until they finally got to actually talking. Nolan hadn't made it easy by any means, but after some prying, and a little yelling on his part, they reached some sort of connection.

It happened by complete accident. He was just giving some files to Speedy; just because he was here indefinitely didn't mean he couldn't be useful, or at least that would be what Raven would tell him.

He had the files tucked under his arm and was adjusting his glove when he met Nolan in the hall. He caught sight of the scar on the palm of his hand, and his eyes widened the slightest.

"What do you do?" Nolan asked, his voice lacking the normal bite.

"Long story," Beast Boy said offhandedly, "the short version is that there was once was this insane guy who liked to fool around with electricity."

Nolan didn't say anything, just stood there, until Beast Boy was about to go on his way.

"How old were you when you got pulled into this?" He asked softly. Something more was in that question, but he got answered none the less.

"Young," Beast Boy said. He didn't mind talking with Nolan, but sometimes it was hard to spew personal information to a guy who didn't even like you.

"Young, that isn't an answer," Nolan spat. Beast Boy sighed. He was sick of this. They were going in circles, he was frustrated and all he got from anyone was that he could fix this. Whatever _this_ was.

"Oh, and the answers you usually give are legit?" He said, and turned to find Nolan glaring at him.

Nolan didn't say anything. His fist clenched, and Beast Boy thought he saw a muscle in his jaw twitch.

"What, mad that someone gives you an attitude back?" He challenged.

"…it doesn't bug you," Nolan said, crossing his arms and turning his head away.

All the anger that had been found vanished. Beast Boy frowned.

"What doesn't bug me?"

"This…this whole thing," Nolan said, grounding the words out.

"It isn't that bad," Beast Boy said, "the beginning is rough, and I'll be honest about that, but it isn't as big of a nightmare as you think it is."

He went to walk away; he still needed to get the files to Speedy, only to have Nolan pull his elbow back. His eyes were pleading, questions bubbling to the surface.

"Can," Nolan took a shaky breath and lowered his eyes, "can you help me with it?"

It took nearly a week, but they were finally getting somewhere.

Authors Note: Well, HAPPY NEW YEAR'S!


	40. Chapter 40

**040-Diagnal**

"Ha!" Cyborg cheered as he took another one of Robin's men. Robin just glared and thought for a moment, and moved a piece. He jumped two of Cyborg's men, effectively stopping the laughter.

It was a quiet afternoon, and seeing how the two girls had left for the mall, the boys opted to stay back at the Tower. After a half hour the chess board Robin owned came out and Cyborg got roped into playing; Beast Boy loudly protested and Cyborg gave in, seeing it was the only way he would shut up.

The game only got more intense. Robin had a huge ego, and winning things, such as a chess game, only increased it. Cyborg had one as well, but while Robin just kept playing until he won, the metal teen vented to the nearest person. So it was understandable that Beast Boy announced he was going flying for the afternoon.

By the time the girls had gotten back, Starfire floating in with several bags and Raven clutching a new book under her arm, and Beast Boy coming back a little after them, they saw what was the most vocal game of chess ever.

It was a little after one when Raven, finally having enough of the noise, grabbed the board, shot the two 'mature' boys a glare, and stormed from the room. Needless to say, they haven't touched the game since.


	41. Chapter 41

**041-Trasient**

She was known as the bad girl turned girl, the girl that most of the Titans didn't trust, and one that didn't really do things on a whim. She had always been a planner, and after being with the Hive 5, Jinx just knew that you had to plan for several different scenarios.

She realized, however, that that one consistent trait was beginning to fade. It wasn't going away instantly, but there were moments.

The time that Kidflash had left that rose for her and she had, in a complete lapse, picked it up and smiled was the beginning.

When she went with him on some unknown journey was another. Somehow, she began to like those moments. The ones that happened so suddenly and a few that became her favorite memories.

She was a planner by trade. But as Kidflash once again pulled her close and kissed her, she decided it wasn't a bad thing.


	42. Chapter 42

**042-Seqence**

Robin likes to believe he knew his team inside and out. But for all his knowledge, sometimes it shows him just how little he _actually_ does know and how well people are at hiding their true selves.

Starfire doesn't really hide anything; why would she when there are such few horrors in her life? They met her during her most horrible one, freed her from it, and he knows that that demon has put to rest.

Cyborg can talk about his accident sometimes. He'll dish out bits and pieces, but he knows that the information he feeds the rest of the team is completely different from the things he reveals to Beast Boy.

Robin thought he had Beast Boy figured out for the longest time. But when the whole Brotherhood of Evil thing came up, it brought to light just how little he, and the rest of the team, knew about their resident shifter.

Raven was the most guarded. Her secrets were her own, and while she seemed to have a better sense of everyone else around her she kept herself in the shadows. It was a skill, a well taught one, which was aimed at keeping walls up, and keeping prying people away.

He knew some of his teammate's worst fears. Cyborg, for his tough guy exterior, was somehow always brought to his knees when they were too slow to save a civilian. Especially if it was a child or teen; their life was gone, all those dreams and goals just ripped away. It hit too close to home for him.

Beast Boy was always on the defense for abuse cases; it took them awhile to figure it out, but there was just something there that no one else could touch. The victims could scream and yell all they wanted at the Titans, but they calmed down when Beast Boy talked to them.

Starfire saw good in everything; the villains, the criminals, the ones that no one else believed in. It was an innocence that was rare for them, for every hero knew that there was a line between good and evil. But then again, she had her own version of evil and those people they fought hadn't even managed to hit the radar.

Raven seemed to show empathy towards some. She was cruel at points, showing a persons weakness with a cold detachment. It was her way of showing that a person, who seems high and mighty, can be still be human. And Raven was always trying to prove that; demonic heritage or not, she wouldn't let something like that overcome her again.

They were traits, flaws, reminders of things past that led them here. It was a symbol, a tool, an urge to keep pressing on that was so deeply engrained in their systems that even if they wanted to, nothing could ever stop them.


	43. Chapter 43

**043-Wombat**

It was sunny, warm, and quiet. No one was really around in the morning anyway, just the perfect time for visiting. Down a little ways a few of the larger cats were running around. It felt nice to be here. While his team was great and all, the animals were something special.

He leaned on the rail separating his from one of them. The wombat was called Harvey, and name picked out of a jar, but the little girl who had submitted the name jumped and down smiling, saying how she just knew that it would get picked.

It was around noon when people started coming and by then Beast Boy was well on his way back to the Tower. It was nice to get some time alone with the creatures that he shifted into.

So when one day Starfire suggested they go out, and by the end of the day they ended back up near the reservation, he didn't mind saying no. He didn't say anything really, because sometimes it was nice to just observe and let things happen.

It was a bonus, however, to see Robin get scared out of his wits when the big cats leaped up against the cage and growled.

Authors Note: I am really sorry I haven't updated in a while. Things have been crazy and while I probably should be focusing on a really important History Essay I decided that writing these snippets was more important. Please review


	44. Chapter 44

**044-Goodness**

She was, by all means, a bright and cheerful person. It was hard to find the bad things in people, the things that others around picked up on so easily.

People could be good, not just evil like the villains they constantly faced. They could change, like Jinx, and become good. There were glitches, however, like when Robin became Red X or when they thought that Beast Boy had turned on them. They showed them that they were still good, still heroes, still fighting for the same cause.

It didn't seem to ever end, and deep down, Starfire knew that it never would. There would always be one more villain, one more crook, one more individual looking to cause destruction.

But as long as they were around, the villains they faced would be caught and she would remind her team why there was a world worth saving.


	45. Chapter 45

**045-Fly**

Flying was amazing. That was the only way Beast Boy could describe it. It was so simple to just shift into a bird and go. While the others had to walk or drive a car, it was much better to fly.

You could go so many places, see so many things, and just forget the world around you. He can't even count the hours he's simply spent just flying around Jump, or thinking what it would be like to fly off to someplace new.

It was a rush; the wind underneath you, the fresh air, the feeling that you were completely free. He wondered if the girls felt the same rush he did, and he sometimes he thought of asking. But he never did, simply because it wasn't important.

He flew to kill time when he was bored, to burn off energy, or just to blow off steam if he was ticked off about something. It was a wonderful time if it was sunny, but the rainy days weren't bad either.

He hated winter for a number of reasons. It was cold; he was just a tiny bit more sluggish, though Cyborg said it had something to due with his animal genes. The worse part was that he was stuck inside and couldn't fly.

But when spring hit, he was out flying, because it was the best thing ever.

Author's Note: Ok, so now that I have the history essay from hell done, updates are going up today. Please review, they make me very happy.


	46. Chapter 46

**046-Compiler**

"You know, when B said it was like a bomb went off here, I didn't believe him." Cyborg said in disbelief as he looked at the mess in front of him.

The file room was in complete disarray. The floor was covered with newspaper clippings, old and new, and empty boxes of files. The neat stacks of papers were tipped over, spilling over the wooden desk and onto the cluttered floor. Robin didn't seem to be listening to him, and kept pacing back and forth, clutching a dozen or more papers in his hands.

"Oh, he's one to talk," Robin growled. Cyborg bit back a retort. He knew when Robin was pissed he picked out targets, but this really wasn't a time to throw around insults. It had been a long enough day as it was, with Plasmus breaking out of jail and then having to clean his baby, which took up most of the afternoon.

"Look, I don't know what's got your cape all twisted, man, but cool it," Cyborg said as he leaned against the door frame. He knew he should probably start to clean up the mess, before Raven saw and then cause another argument, but Robin was clearly mad about something and they didn't need the collateral damage.

"Why? You think I'm too worked up or something?" Robin spat out. He was now shuffling the papers in his hand at a rapid speed, clearly trying to figure out something in his head.

There were two ways this could go; either Cyborg could tell him _yes_ he was too worked up about whatever this was, or he could leave. But then the next person to find Robin could be in serious trouble. So, since he was already here, why not try and figure it out?

"What's going on, Rob?" Cyborg asked reluctantly. The boy wonder didn't look up, just spun on his heel and frowned. He asked again, in a more demanding tone, but that didn't work either. So…if he wouldn't listen to words he would go to plan b.

Cyborg walked into the room, and grabbed the papers from Robin hand. The next moments were forgotten. They fell to the floor, started to throw punches-well Robin did-and tried to pin each other. After a few minutes of this, Cyborg threw Robin off of him, and stood papers in hand.

Robin stood, panting, on the side of the wall. Cyborg read through the report, and with a resigned look, stared at his friend.

"This is what you've been doing for the past week?" Robin slid down the fall and fisted his hands in his hair.

"You don't get it, do you?" Robin said slowly, "I wouldn't have told you guys if I wasn't completely sure."

"Robin, we wouldn't care about that-"

"I'm not going to put any of you in danger again." Robin said firmly. Something more was in that statement, but Cyborg could worry about it later. There were more important matters at hand.

"Look, how about we put this room back in order, then we can tell the rest of the team?" Cyborg asked. Robin looked up sharply.

"I just said-"

"I don't care what you said. Look, you can do two things here. One, you can let me help you clean this up and we can tell the team together, or two, you don't let me and I tell them now. And I know you don't want Star coming down here and seeing this right now."

There was a moment of silence, then, "Fine."

They cleaned quickly, and without talking, but it seemed things were getting back to normal, or however close to normal before this happened.


	47. Chapter 47

**047-Credit**

The Common Room was pretty quiet, and Cyborg found himself happy with that. Robin was out with Starfire, denying it was a date, and Raven went to the bookstore on Maple Ave a little over an hour ago.

Beast Boy was drawing, the tip of his tongue sticking out as he concentrating, while lounging on his chair next to Cyborg. He didn't know why he was the only one who got to see him draw, but he supposed everyone was entitled to their secrets. Besides, it made him feel closer to his best friend to know things about him that the others didn't.

Cyborg was flipping through a car magazine. He needed some new things for the T-Car, and the rest of Tower, judging from the pile next to him.

"What do you think about…and automatic flamethrower?" Cyborg asked slowly, raising his eyes to his younger friend. Beast Boy glanced at him, laughed once, and went back to what he was doing.

"Sounds cool, but I doubt Robin would be thrilled with it." Beast Boy said, "That and Raven would give us both a lecture on something regarding to fire safety and how we need to be model citizens."

"Why would Raven lecture 'us'?" Cyborg asked as he tossed the magazine aside and picked up another one.

"Dude, it's you and half of the stuff that happens here I'm involved in," Beast Boy explained, his mouth turning into a grin. Cyborg laughed and went back to his magazine.

"…but I think it would be a _great_ idea to get one for the T-Car. Just think of the look on Slade's face when he sees it."

Cyborg couldn't hold it any longer. He and his younger friend spent the next five minutes laughing, trying to imagine what it would look like.

_Oh well_, Cyborg thought as he ordered the accessory later in the week, _at least I know B will take partial blame when Rob finds out._


	48. Chapter 48

**048-Accuracy **

It began as a dare; she had been glaring everyone to withering masses the past few days, and if previous events had proved anything, her green skinned companion seemed to have a talent for bugging her until her was back to being 'Raven'.

She didn't mind, but there were times where sometimes she just wished she didn't live in such close proximity with people. They were nice, sure, but they had the tendency to be overbearing.

No, that was wrong. The _team_ wasn't overbearing sometimes-just _Beast Boy. _

How he had been elected to track her down after the last blow up she didn't know, but something in the back of her mind told her that even if she asked she'd never find out.

The quarry was the last place she would have gone to but she wasn't really surprised when a green hawk landed next to her and changed back into her teammate.

"So…Cy's going to fix the sink," was the first thing that he said. She shot him a look. He just smiled at her and hurled a rock into the gorge below.

"What are you doing here?" Raven asked in a bored tone. She didn't want to sound like that, but she was tired, her head was pounding and all she wanted was to meditate. Beast Boy didn't seem to be leaving anytime soon.

"I followed you to make sure you were ok," Beast Boy said plainly, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well I am, so you can go bug someone else now," Raven hissed. Just a few more moments, then he would leave her alone.

But to her surprise, he sat down next to her and told her a few jokes. Then she started to lecture him on personal space, to which he replied that personal space was only measured by the physical walls around a person.

She didn't really know when that little meeting evolved into something else, but they became each other's confident.

Well, maybe the rest of their friendship was off, but it was nice to get something on point for once.


	49. Chapter 49

**049-Minister**

While no one on the team was religious they did try to make an appearance at the small church once in a while. The church itself wasn't grand or fabulous by any means, but it was nice and just the right size for their city.

They mostly saw old ladies and men, sometimes a few teens and parents with little children. Those days seemed the best and most amusing, for the little kids would be standing up on the pews, moving this way and that trying to catch the eye of one of the resident superheros.

They went on Sunday, barely making it since Cyborg didn't have the proper time to fix the T-Car from their last battle, but they slipped into the last pew just in time. They listened quietly, well tried to, since Cyborg enjoyed making all these weird comment to Beast Boy and both of them were red in the face from trying not to laugh.

The mass ended, and they left. But there was one person they took care to visit. Pastor Leo had been in Jump for awhile and was one of the friendliest person they had met while dealing with the whole religious front.

"Ah, so you came to visit us today!" Pastor Leo exclaimed happily as he went to speak to the teens. He was older, in his mid fifties, with a head of salt and pepper colored hair. But his eyes were filled with wonder and caring, showing much more life then his appearance.

"Ya, we were actually worried that we would get a call and have to leave," Robin explained as he shook hands.

They talked for a few minutes until they did get a call and had to leave. So maybe they weren't sure about the whole religious thing, but it was nice to know that there were people who noticed that they were trying.

Authors Note: Ok, so today is update day since I can't bear to look at my textbooks anymore (this upcoming week is midterms). Please Review!


	50. Chapter 50

**050-Dynamics**

"Game night? Since when do we have game night?" Raven asked slowly as she surveyed the kitchen. The table was covered with multiple board games. She could see a few of Robin's favorites, _Clue _and _Sorry_. Her _Scrabble_ board had ended up on the table as well, along with _Monopoly. _She had to bite back a grin at that one; while the others may be good at that game she knew it was just a matter of time before Beast Boy won. It was surprising to see just how good he was at that game.

"Well, since the DVD player is still broken," Robin explained, casting a look at Cyborg and Beast Boy, "we decided to have a game night instead."

She couldn't leave after that, since Starfire was insisting that she stay, so she decided that one game couldn't hurt, and then she could be left alone. Oh, how wrong she was.

They played _Clue _first, and it only became funny when every time Robin asked a question to win he was wrong. Cyborg won the first round, and then Robin, then Starfire won, surprising everyone.

_Scrabble _was interesting. She was in the lead naturally, but halfway through, she was ganged up on, Starfire teaming with Robin, and Cyborg with Beast Boy. They came to a draw when they saw the scores.

_Sorry_ didn't end well. Halfway through Cyborg and Robin got really into it, and seeing how this wouldn't end well, the other three just sat back and watched. The game was now missing several pieces.

_Monopoly _was the best though. It was clear the Beast Boy was winning, though the girls had to hide their grins when they saw Cyborg and Robin sneaking the pretend money under the table so they wouldn't go bankrupt. It didn't help, though, and Beast Boy came out the clear winner.

After that, game night was made a regular thing during the week.

Authors Note: Yay we've hit the halfway mark! Please review; I like to see what you guys think.


	51. Chapter 51

**051-Pedal (part 4 to Peer, News, and Defense)**

"Ok, would you rather be left blue for the rest of your life or stay the same height as you are now?" Nolan asked as he pushed his legs faster on the exercise bike.

"Stay short, without a doubt," Beast Boy answered with a laugh, "I can live with that. I don't even want to think of what kinds of jokes Cy would come up with if I did turn blue."

It was a nice day. Titans East were visiting his team, and he couldn't come just yet since Nolan was finally opening up to him, so they were spending the day just walking around the tower.

"Ya, I can see it," Nolan said with a smile. They had fallen into a nice routine. They talked, the fighting was cut down by half and he was talking with his team. It was clear his help here was running out, and while most of him was anxious to get back home, a small part was sad to have to leave.

But Nolan wasn't his project anymore. There would come that time, he wasn't sure when, but he would have to leave. Then Nolan would have to put all his trust in his team and that would be that.

"I dyed my hair once, in the eight grade." Nolan said, and then he pushed one of the buttons on the screen and slowed down his speed.

"Really? What color?" Beast Boy asked with mild interest.

"Platinum Blonde," Nolan said, then he shook his head, "worst mistake ever."

They talked for the rest of the day about minor things, like movies and old memories. Then they talked about fighting and he even told Nolan a few things about his earlier crime fighting days.

He got a call from Cyborg that night. From the meeting with Bumblebee, it was noted that his time there was limited. He had done a great job, but they needed him back in Jump, seeing as how the villains had noticed that they were down a Titan. He talked about it was Cy, and then hung up.

Ya, they had made progress. It was only a matter of time before that progress was done and the goal reached.


	52. Chapter 52

**052-Scale**

Starfire knew it was ridiculous to be worried about this, but she had noticed some things while being on Earth. The girls were tall, at least in the magazines, but so was she. They were blonde and pretty, completely flawless. And after trying to get Robins attention for the past few years she was wondering if that was the reason he didn't like her.

She had talked to Raven about this, after all she seemed to know things about this sort of problem, but Raven simply sighed nicely and told her that, no, that wasn't the reason. Robin was simply too stubborn to admit to his feelings.

It didn't mean it still didn't hurt. She started looking at different magazines, and at what the other team members seemed to like. Raven was a mystery, but she seemed to like the tall type. Cyborg didn't seem to have a preference, and the only girl she had seen Beast Boy take an interest in was Terra.

She had been standing on the scale in the weight room for ten minutes when her train of thought had been interrupted.

"Is there a problem, Star?" Robin asked. It just figured that he would show up.

"Oh, ah, no friend Robin," Starfire stuttered. Why did he have to show up right now?

"Really, Raven said something had been on your mind," Robin said softly.

"Did she?" Why was this happening? Her face was slowly turning red, and she began to bring her hands together.

"Well, no, Beast boy just noticed something was off and you know how Raven gets when he won't stop bugging her," Robin explained.

She could tell him, just get it out of her system right now.

"Do you think I am not as attractive as those girls?" Starfire asked, her gaze falling to the magazines on the floor. Robin smiled kindly, and took her hand.

"No, I think you're better than those girls," He replied.


	53. Chapter 53

**053-Tending**

Beast Boy hovered outside Ravens door, thinking about how much trouble he would get into if he decided to shift under the door. Probably a lot, but that wasn't the point. The point was that Raven had been completely un-Raven like all day and all of the other Titans were giving her space.

He knocked again and was met with silence. He bit back a groan. He didn't mind being forceful when he had to be, but he wasn't sure what kind of mood she was in. He was just about to knock again when the door swished open.

Raven stood there, glaring at him, but it wasn't her typical glare. Her eyes didn't have the whole 'you pissed me off, I'm going to kill you now' look. They were puffy and red.

"What do you want?" She asked. Her voice was wrong.

"You didn't seem to be acting like yourself," He replied sheepishly, rubbing his arm absently.

"I am acting like myself, Beast Boy," Raven sighed.

"You haven't threatened me all day, you usually lecture me when I try and tell you a joke, and when I knock on your door you always manage to make me leave," Beast Boy explained in a rush.

She didn't answer for a moment, then in a quiet voice, "Do you want to come in?"

Judging from the slightly amused look on her face, his much have been funny to see.

"What, you always go in when I tell you not too," She said, "this should be great for you."

He laughed once, and followed her into her room. Before the door closed her gave her one tidbit of information.

"Just don't tell the others. I have a reputation to hold and me being _invited _into your room-not that it isn't nice, cus it totally is, - but I always sneak into your room." Beast Boy said. Raven turned around to face him, a small smirk forming on her face.

"Don't worry, I wont tell."

The door closed.

Authors Note: I know I haven't updated in a little while, but midterms just ended for school. And now thanks to a snowstorm that cancelled my track meet, I decided to update today. Please review!


	54. Chapter 54

**054-Libel**

She wasn't sure when it started, but there was only person she could think of that would do that for her. The first one came on a Friday, after the whole end of the world. She opened her door, and there it was.

'_When things are bad, we take comfort in the thought that they could always be worse. And when they are, we find hope in the thought that things are so bad they have to get better.'_

It was nice, and when he gave her a tiny smile at breakfast, she knew he was making sure she was ok. Then she started leaving her own. She left one on his bunk after they met the Doom Patrol for the first time.

'_A family gets comfortable with itself and the way it's run. It's difficult to have someone else say OK, you have to do it this way now.' _

One morning she woke up to find a completely different kind of note on her door. It made her smile, made her heart take off running, and made her feel warm, inside and out.

'_It has been said that we need just three things in life: Something to do, something to look forward to, and someone to love.' _


	55. Chapter 55

**055-Computer**

"Uh…you ok there, Rob?" Beast Boy asked slowly. Maybe he should have stayed down in the garage with Cyborg. He got a grunt in reply and a few more computer parts ended up scattered on the floor.

He knew he was horrible with computers, not the hacking part, but actually fixing them and stuff he was clueless on. Robin seemed even worse with computer parts then he did, judging from the mess.

"Do you want me to go get Cy? He's pretty much done with whatever he's doing," He offered. Robin's head appeared over the desktop. His hair, which was neatly spiked this morning, was sticking out in several places. His glare wasn't making the changeling feel any better about the situation.

"_No,_" Robin grit out. Then he went back to whatever he was doing. He knew he should stay, just in case there was real trouble, but getting his metal friend seemed like the best option. Without a word he left the room, and heading straight back to the garage.

Cyborg was still working on the T-Car when he finally reached the garage. He stood there for a moment before kicking his friend with his foot. Cyborg rolled out from under the car.

"This has better be good," He said. Beast Boy rolled his eyes.

"Ya, cus telling you to get your metal butt upstairs isn't a good one," He replied. Cyborg dropped his wrench and sat upright, cocking an eyebrow at his younger friend.

"Why?"

"I don't know how or why," Beast Boy said slowly, "but Robin is tearing apart the computer."

There was a moment of silence, and then Cyborg sprinted out of the room. He ended back up in the Common Room, watching from the kitchen counter as the other two boys tried to figure out what was wrong with the computer.

"I don't know, man," Cyborg said after every piece was back in place.

"Is it plugged in?" Beast Boy asked. Both boys glared at him.

Deciding that it would be much safer to be out of the firing range, he left the room. Raven was bound to be in her room, anyway. Before he reached the elevator, he heard the frustrated cry, then a soft statement.

"Maybe we should check to make it's plugged before we tear it apart…"


	56. Chapter 56

**056-Table **_(part 2 to Compiler for DaisyDoodle since she's been amazing for reviewing these __) _

Being called in for a seven am morning meeting was something he knew he would regret, but it took a while to get the file room back in order and by the time he and Cyborg were done it was around eleven.

He knew Raven would be most likely up, but he wasn't so sure about Starfire or Beast Boy. Star only slept for a few hours, but she was probably just as tired as the rest of them, and lately Beast Boy's sleeping habits seemed to be all over the place. Not that Cyborg was giving him any information on it.

They both decided to discuss it in the morning, when everyone had slept some and he could think things through in his head. He was pretty sure about his theory, but that was all he had. A theory; a hunch, feeling, gut sensation. It wasn't much to go on, but like the man he had been after for so long, it seemed that whatever information he had was all he was going to get for the time being.

That was why Robin was anxiously tapping his foot on the tiled floor in the kitchen, watching the clock, and simultaneously swishing his coffee around in his mug. He didn't even know how this was going to go. No, he did, and if he was right, this would end horribly.

"You're up early," came a voice from the doorway. Raven was dressed as usual, and judging from her expression, she too had something on her mind.

"I always am," Robin replied as he looked back at the clock. The little hand seemed to be going slower, or maybe it was just doing that to tick him off. Either way, Robin was getting more wound up than he liked.

"Is everything alright? You seem anxious about something," Raven said as she moved for her usual morning ingredients and her kettle. He didn't say much, but by then she stopped asking questions and he focused on the clock again.

By seven thirty, despite the call for the meeting, the rest of the team rolled in. Starfire was her usual cheerful self and the other boys seemed to be talking about something in hushed tones, but before his paranoia could kick in, Cyborg mouthed _don't worry_ to him and he relaxed.

The others got their breakfast and then looked at Robin. Right, he called them for a meeting. He took a breath, placed his coffee down and started telling the team about a series of warehouse break-ins. He told them the person responsible hadn't been found and the local authorities hadn't called them in on this until something odd turned up at one of the scenes.

The others, even Cyborg who knew since last night, gazed at the familiar sign on the table. The orange and black _S_ couldn't be missed. Robin didn't need to tell them anymore, they could figure it out.

Slade was back.


	57. Chapter 57

**057-Lens**

Raven was heading down to her room after her mediation on the roof when Beast Boy intercepted her. His grin was the first thing that tipped her off that something was odd about the situation. His right hand was hidden behind his back, blocking whatever he was holding from her view.

"Hi, Rae," He said cheerfully. Raven stared at him. He was bouncing on the tips of his feet, his smile not dimming an inch.

"Most people rely with a 'hi' back," He said helpfully after a moment. Raven glared at him, not amused in the least.

"Thankfully for you," Raven said as she moved to go to her room, "I'm not most people."

"Well, what are you doing now?" Beast Boy asked as he matched her pace. Had his legs gotten longer, because she could have swore he always had to jog a bit to keep up.

"Going to my room," Raven said with an annoyed clip of tone. "Is there something you want, Beast Boy?"

"Um, I don't want anything." Beast Boy said, "But I got you something." Raven gave him an odd look, and Beast Boy produced a poor excuse for a wrapped package. She took it hesitantly, not really sure of what would come out of the book.

She unwrapped it slowly, and frowned in confusion when she saw that it was a new camera. Beast Boy looked at her, a look that was halfway between excited and nervous.

"It's a camera," She said. Beast Boy laughed and smiled.

"Ya, cus you don't have any pictures in your room." He explained. Raven glared at him.

"Of course you would know that."

He smiled and rubbed the back of his head. "Do you like it? I would have gotten you a book or something, but I really don't know what kinds you like."

Raven looked back at the camera. It was tiny and had a faint, bluish tint to it. It didn't stand out like most cameras. Beast Boy was looking at her expectantly. She gave him a rare smile.

"Yes, I like it a lot."

Author's Note; Sorry that I haven't updated in a few days, but I've had a small period of writers block and between re-registration and track I've really haven't put that much effort into writing. So enjoy the updates and review.


	58. Chapter 58

**058-Whoop**

After fighting a battle with a villain, and then winning, it gave Cyborg a certain satisfaction that they had again come out on top. The villains were always coming up with new ideas it seemed, and the team was always ready to defeat them. They all had a certain villain that just rubbed them the wrong way, the one that the others fought with but didn't really engage with since the villain didn't regard them a lot of attention.

Robin hated Slade with a passion, but since his sudden disappearance, he hadn't really fought with a bad guy like he used to. Raven could turn Doctor Light into a sobbing mess in two seconds flat, and Beast Boy and Adonis were know to chase each other all over the city before the latter gave up. Not that his little buddy minded one bit. He himself had a particular villain, Brother Blood, but they didn't really have any trouble with him since he was mostly in Steel City.

But if there was one thing he couldn't stand losing it was his usual video game tournament with Beast Boy and Robin.

Beast Boy was always fun to watch while they played; the shouting was normal for all of them, but the younger boy would always move and jump around as he played. Robin would just play to win, and sometimes he played dirty. But it was always a fun time.

Until Tuesday's game. They were playing again, only this time he didn't know until too late that Beast Boy and Robin had teamed up on him. They ended up staying up past two playing, all of them teaming up with each other to outsmart the left out player.

So when the girls walked in the next morning and saw the three teenage boys passed out on the couch, the controllers forgotten on the floor, and with the video game credits rolling on the television screen, they simply smiled and went on making breakfast quietly.

Moments these were rare and each one of them savored every moment of it.


	59. Chapter 59

**059-Show**

Robin sat back against the hospital bed, scowling in disapproval as he burned holes in the wall with his glare. It just figured that he would break his leg the week he had stacks of paperwork and several very important conferences. Cyborg said that it would only be a few days until Raven fully healed the break; Beast Boy had just rolled his eyes and said that he could relax for a few days. Starfire didn't say much of anything, which was odd for her, but she smiled sweetly at him and left the room when the others did.

It was past nine when the doors to the med-bay opened and the red haired Tameranian walked in. She held in her arms a number of things; several DVD's, he could see at least one of Cyborgs sci-fi movies and a few of Raven and Beast Boy's personal favorites. A bag of popcorn and a few other snacks were present, complete with Starfire's glowing smile. Just that made all of Robin's bitterness go away.

"Hello, friend Robin," Starfire said cheerfully. She floated around the room, locating a chair next to the bed and deposing the goods onto it. She then seated herself on the edge of the bed and turned to face the boy.

"Hi," Robin said in return, "I thought you would be with the others." Starfire cocked her head to the side, and she smiled again at him.

"Oh no, Cyborg was busy with something on the main computer and Raven and Beast Boy were arguing about something," Starfire said.

"Do you know what they're arguing about?" Robin asked slowly as Starfire passed him a candy bar. He unwrapped it as she did likewise. They sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments until Starfire spoke again.

"I believe it was something between battleships and the fact that some man named Edison is known for inventing the light bulb, not the guns on a ship?" Starfire seemed just as confused with the statement. The fights between those two were always interesting to watch, just as long as you kept a safe distance away. It was scary at how much damage Raven and Beast Boy could do when they teamed up with each other.

"What's with the movies?" Robin asked as he took another bite of his candy bar. Starfire smiled and jumped up off the bed, and began to show him the movie choices.

"I was thinking that with the others busy and you stuck in bed that we may be able to enjoy the entertainment of these movies!" Starfire exclaimed. Robin couldn't hold back a grin. Like so many other things, Starfire's happiness was contagious.

"Sure, Star," Robin said happily, all anger at being stuck in bed gone, "that sounds great."

Starfire pulled the old TV out from the closet where Cyborg had last stored it. She put in the first movie, and while the opening credits began to roll, the young girl seated herself next to him. Not on the edge of the bed like before, but right next to him.

Ya, he could definitely handle this.

Authors Note: Yes, I am alive! Thankfully it's Friday so I can write a few of these without worrying about school work or track. So please read and review!


	60. Chapter 60

**060-Inclination **

Something had been wrong for the past week, and it had all started with Raven not yelling at him for accidentally hitting her book off the coffee table and making her lose her spot. She hadn't yelled or lectured him, which was odd in itself, but what was really odd was when she said it was her fault that the book had fallen. That had stopped him in his tracks, and he couldn't help but stare as she left the room. The others hadn't thought much of it, but he _had_. It was one thing to have Raven yell at him for something he did, but it was, well, something _un_-Raven like to have her _not_ and walk away. So that was why he spent the rest of the week trying to find out what was wrong.

He tried to talk to her in the mornings, but she glared at him, grabbed her tea, and retreated back into her room. He spent the afternoons trying to get her to open her door to let him in, but the door remained closed and Raven still shut him out. At dinner she had had eat with the team, but Raven wouldn't talk to him at all. So if Raven was going to ignore his attempts then he would play dirty.

When she was getting her tea, he shifted and entered her room. It seemed just the same as it had when he last entered. He waited on her bed, not touching anything, because even if they others doubted him, he swore not to touch anything after that weird trip into Ravens mirror thing. When the door opened again, Beast Boy braced himself. Raven narrowed her eyes, and swept into the room.

"Get out," Raven said. Beast Boy sighed and fell back on her bed.

"Not happening, Rae." He replied. He could _feel_ the glare that Raven was giving him.

"Yes it is," Raven hissed as she slammed her cup of tea on the bedside table. Beast Boy sat up on his elbows and glared back at her with as much confidence he could gather.

"Well deal with it, cus until you tell me what's going on, I'm not leaving."

They matched looks for awhile until Raven spun on her heel and grabbed a thick book from her bookcase. She sat near the top of the bed, not looking at the changeling, and began to read. Beast Boy flopped back down on the bed and studied the ceiling.

At least an hour must have passed until he heard a small sniffle. Beast Boy shot up just in time to see Raven swipe at her eyes. They glanced at each other, and in a moment of complete boldness-it could have been complete stupidity, too-he moved in to sit next to the empath.

He spent the rest of the time keeping his arm wrapped around her shoulders as she cried onto his shoulder. He understood only half of what Raven was saying, but he listened intently and didn't move from her side.

He didn't know what had caused the sudden, alarming change in behavior, but Beast Boy stayed and when dawn hit, he didn't leave. Because sometimes it takes more then a push to start things.


	61. Chapter 61

**061-Drain**

Beast Boy couldn't do paperwork on a normal day, and while the others were gone and he and Robin were stuck at the tower, he really wished he was in the other group. He rubbed his head again, trying to get the pounding to stop, but it didn't do any good. His head hurt, his body ached like he had done a massive workout-which he hadn't-and he was somehow freezing and hot. In simple terms, he was getting sick. Which absolutely sucked.

He took some medication before he went down to the Common Room, but seem to be working. He still felt bad and staring at a towering stack of paperwork wasn't helping matters. Seeing how he wouldn't be getting much done while feeling like this, he started walking to the kitchen. Even doing that let him feeling like crap. He was on his second glass of water when Robin walked in. He must have had something greasy in his hands because the next minute he was hunched over the trash can with Robin's hand rubbing his back. When the dry heaves finally stopped, Robin forced a thermometer into his mouth. When it beeped, he pulled it out.

"It's at 102," Robin commented, frowning. Beast Boy struggled to his feet, and wasn't even halfway up when Robin forced him back down.

"I'm fine, Rob," Beast Boy said as he tried again. He _never_ got sick; it was one of the perks to having a screwed up genetic code or something. But it seemed that karma had a funny sense of humor, making him get sick when it was only him and Robin here. Robin didn't say anything, just swooped down and picked him up.

"No, you're not," Robin said as he left the room, "you just threw up; you're pale and shaking and running a fever."

Robin left him in to first floor bathroom, with an order to stay there until he got back. Beast Boy was pretty determined to ignore it, but he didn't get the chance, because when Robin finally got back from cleaning up the kitchen, Beast Boy was sitting on the floor, his shoulder shaking from the last episode. Robin got him a glass of water, and then sat next to him.

"You need to drink some of this," Robin said gently, "I don't want you to get dehydrated." They sat in silence for a while, until it was past six and Robin moved him back to the couch. He must have passed out and when he woke up he heard Robin on the phone.

"…ya I got him to drink some water, but he hasn't been able to keep down much else." The sound of feet moving towards him told him that Robin probably hadn't moved that far from him all day. As a dip in the couch was created, Robin continued his conversation.

"No, just keep doing what you're doing. It's probably the flu or something and he'll be fine in a day or two." A hand moved the fleece blanket over his shoulder.

"I know, I'll take care of him," Robin said. And he believed him.


	62. Chapter 62

**062-Paranoid**

"Okay, so truth or dare?" Cyborg asked his green friend as they sat on the ledge. They were on a night patrol, and while the metal teen was slightly mad at having his plans ruined, his little buddy didn't seem to mind. If there was one thing about Beast Boy, he absolutely _loved_ night patrols.

"Truth," Beast Boy said absently. There were half a dozen conversations he picked up on and three or four of them were really interesting. He didn't catch Cyborgs grin.

"Ok, so what's your biggest fear?" Cyborg asked. Beast Boy didn't answer him right away and he almost repeated the question when he got a reply.

"Doctors." Well, that shouldn't have been a surprise. All of the Titans knew the changeling hated them, but they just didn't know _why_. Cyborg sat still for a moment, pondering his next move. He was alone with his best friend, and he knew and told his younger friend plenty of times that whatever he said to him would stay between them. This conversation fell into the category.

"Why?" Cyborg asked quietly. Beast Boy glanced at him and shrugged.

"Long story," He said simply. Cyborg wasn't going to be deterred; something was the cause of it and he was going to figure it out.

"Well, we got time and unless you want to start the whole '99 bottles of rum on the wall' thing again…" Cyborg trailed off. Beast Boy sat still for a moment, and Cyborg thought he saw a slight shiver go through him even though it was late July.

"I always hated them," Beast Boy said softly. "They smelled weird, even before I got my powers. They talked using long words that made it sound really bad. I just don't like them and I didn't like them much after the while the whole thing went down."

He wasn't quite sure what 'the whole thing' was, but he could guess. They didn't talk for a while, and soon a small hum could be heard coming from his younger friend. Cyborg barely registered the words before they were flying from his mouth.

"I won't let them hurt you then." Beast Boy whipped his head to stare at his friend.

"I didn't say that-" Cyborg cut him off.

"I don't care," He said, "you don't like them, and even if you don't give me all the reasons I still won't let them get to you. And I will _always_ tell you what's going on, no matter what."

They didn't say much for a while and as the sun started to come up the quiet was broken by two soft words.

"Thanks, Cy."


	63. Chapter 63

**063-Library**

It was Saturday, and thankfully they hadn't received any calls. While the boys had decided to commit themselves to the Game Station, Raven decided to go downtown. Flying there was nice; there had hardly been a good day in March this month, so it was a change to see the sun shining.

The library wasn't a grand building by any means. It had been painted white many years ago, but years of age had made it go from white to muted gray. There were several stone pillars in the front, with large glass windows on either side.

Raven walked in, passed the reception desk, where one of the employees was working. She waved back and went up the stairs to find a new book. She must have spent a long time up there when she was aware of someone watching her.

Raven lifted her eyes from the mystery novel to see a small boy, about six or seven, watching her from behind the edge of a bookcase. Having been spotted he darted behind it again. Raven almost smiled; there was always something interesting about children.

"You don't have to hide," Raven said softly after a moment. The little boy peeked at her again. Now she couldn't see him better. He was a small child; he would have come up to Beast Boy's hip if she had to guess his height. His hair, jet black, was carefully combed but the back stood up in a cow lick. His eyes, a piercing brown, stared at her with a wonderstruck expression.

"You're Raven." His statement was cautious, as if saying something would get him in trouble. He walked around the bookshelf and came to stand next to her. He stood under her, looking at her expectantly.

"Yes," Raven replied. Then he broke into a wide grin. After that it was if he couldn't stop talking. He reminded her of a hyper Beast Boy.

"…and you're so _cool_, but Ricky said that I would never meet you and I said that I would, but then we got into a fight and he said I couldn't use his play dough set again if I didn't prove that I _could_ meet you but now I did and I can play with his play dough set again!" The little boy explained in a rush.

"Well, thanks, I think," Raven said, "you wouldn't happen to have a name would you?"

"Alex! Alex Cranler!" Alex said, his loud voice earning a few snickers from a few bystanders. Raven couldn't help but smiling a bit.

"Well, we wouldn't want Ricky, is it?" Raven asked as she lowered herself to Alex's height level. At his happy nod, she continued. "Well, we wouldn't want him to change his mind, so you should show him this when you see him next." She quickly levated a pen and a piece of paper from a nearby desk and wrote her name. Alex clutched the autograph to his chest as if it was his most prized possession, which for a young child it probably was.

Still, it was a wonderful trip.


	64. Chapter 64

**064-Confideniality **

For all of Cyborgs complex gadgets and techno talk that made his head hurt, Beast Boy thought his best friend was pretty freaking _stupid_. They had doors that opened to the touch, voice activated switches, and special codes to get into rooms. But not one door had a darn _lock_. Yes, he liked technology. But he really appreciated the niceness of _simple _technology.

Those were the thoughts that ran through his head when the door to the training room opened. He never used this room much, well he did for training, but he never came in for anything other than that. Today was different, but for an entirely different reason. Ignoring the footsteps advancing towards him, Beast Boy walked over to the target and pulled out the set of throwing knives. He ignored the feel of eyes on him and threw. Once again they hit dead center. He kept up the routine three more times until the silence was broken.

"You never said you could throw," Robin said, a hint of disappointment layering the words. Beast Boy glanced at him, and shrugged.

"You didn't tell us everything," He said and threw. Once again it hit the center but he put the others on the small table nearby. Robin walked over to him and leaned his elbows on the edge.

"Ya, but I thought you would have told one of us," Robin said, then, "Did you tell Cyborg?" The accusing tone of voice wasn't hard to miss.

"Nope," Beast boy said as he turned and went back to the board. He had done enough today and his arm was getting sore. He would probably go flying, whenever Robin was done, and he didn't want his arms to sore before he left.

"Really? I thought you told each other everything," Robin mused. Beast Boy almost laughed. If Robin actually thought that then he was completely mental.

"We tell each other _most_ things," He stated. That was true enough. Cyborg was his best friend, but it was mutual that some things were just too personal to talk about.

"Oh," Robin said behind him. When Beast Boy got back to the table. Robin was running his hand on the handle of one of the knives. "Where did you get these?"

"I didn't _get_ them," He explained, "someone gave them to me, and I've just kept them around." Robin looked interested, so Beast Boy went on.

"A friend gave them to me a while ago, and said if he needed them he would come back and get them. But he's not, so they're now officially mine." He only then realized that he forgot to take out the bitter tone of voice at the end. Oh well, it wasn't like Robin would know who he was talking about anyway.

"A friend? Do we know him?" Robin asked, suddenly more interested then before. Beast Boy finished packing up, then shook his head.

"No, and thanks to the change of hand," Beast Boy said waving his package, "you won't get to."

Authors Note: I'm back! Sorry for the wait, but thank you for those that reviewed while I was gone. I have been sick this whole week so now that I'm better updates are here! So please read and review!


	65. Chapter 65

**065-Employ**

"Friends, it is most glorious today!" Starfire exclaimed as she watched Cyborg, Robin, and Beast Boy play some sort of game with the Frisbee. They were throwing it, but then running and avoiding being tagged buy another. All of them were laughing. Raven turned another page in her book and nodded wordlessly.

"Yes, it's very nice out," Raven repeated. The shade of the tree she was under was a nice block from the blazing sun and Starfire was more than content to relax here with her friend. The boys came stumbling back, all of them grinning.

"That was great," Beast Boy said as he sat next to Raven. She shot him a side glare, but didn't tell him to move. They sat together in the shade for the next hour, munching on snacks they had brought until it was time to leave. They were walking about of the park when they were stopped.

A little girl, no older then six, had stepped onto the path, right in front of Beast Boy. He smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"Can I talk to you?" She asked. She sounded nice, but unlike most kids they had met who would be jumping up and down, she was calm and very careful of holding a tiny little brown lab puppy in her arms.

"Sure," Beast Boy said as he lowered himself down to her level. She had long black hair, which was swept to the side in a two pale blue scrunches. The puppy in her arms wiggled around and she moved it to one arm, and grabbed Beast Boy's with her other. She placed it on the puppy's head.

"My name's Gina, and this is Houdini," Gina said, "do you like him?" Beast Boy smiled again, and behind him the other Titans watched the scene with fond eyes.

"Ya, he's really cute," Beast Boy told her. Gina smiled a bit more and then her face became serious.

"My family has to move soon, and we can't Houdini with us, and Mommy said you know a lot about animals, so…maybe you could find him a new home?" Gina asked. The others couldn't see it, but Beast Boy's face softened.

"Well your mom is right, so this little guy is going to get a great home," He told her. Gina smiled and carefully placed the puppy in his arms. Houdini wriggled around to lick at his face.

"You have to promise to find him a good home, with a nice family," Gina explained, "and maybe with another nice dog, so he can have a playmate."

Beast Boy smiled and nodded, noting all of her important details. "He'll get the very best one," he promised. Gina smiled, showing her two lost baby teeth and patted the dog on the head.

"Promise he'll be ok?" She asked.

"Promise." Seeing her work was done, Gina left and Beast Boy turned to his team.

"I'll be backing later on guys," He said, as the puppy began to chew on his sleeve, "I've got a job to do."


	66. Chapter 66

**066-Order**

Robin would never admit it, but sometimes he wished that he didn't have to lead his team. The responsibility was huge, almost like holding someone's life in the palm of your hand. Which, in retrospect, Robin did have. He had the power to tell the person what to do, where to go. His team was good, excellent most of the time, and they all knew how to fight fast and hard, when to keep going and when to stop and regroup.

They had wins and losses. Thankfully the wins outweighed the losses, but it took those losses to get better. That kept them going when they reached their breaking point. The injuries, which always happened no matter what sort of mission, kept them in check with just how dangerous their job was. The bruises, cuts, broken bones, they all reminded them of just how much they put in, and just how much impact the job left them with.

Robin couldn't count the number of nights the team spent camped out in the med bay, keeping watch over their fallen teammate. He tries not to think how many times they came close to losing their own. He has plans, funeral plans and whatnot, set aside just in case something _should_ happen. And he really hopes that _that_ never happens.

They are heroes; super powered, smart, driven teenage heroes. But in the end, one word can change the game. Sometimes, Robin wishes he didn't have that power.


	67. Chapter 67

**067-Road**

Cyborg laughed again with his green friend as the T-Car, shining in the afternoon sun, took the next turn with ease. As they traveled on the dusty road, the windows rolled down on the way, and the radio playing an old hits station.

"Dude, how did you pull this off?" Beast Boy asked.

"Well, I pulled a few strings," Cyborg said, winking as he returned his eyes to the road. Beast Boy laughed again, and leaned his arm out the open car window.

"So…you blackmailed him, didn't you?" Beast Boy stated. The grin wasn't missed; blackmail was a common form of torture in the Tower, and an even easier way to get leverage over someone. Between the five of them-well Starfire didn't count since no one _ever_ used blackmail on her-they had enough to pull a few tricks and get away with it.

"Oh _ya_," Cyborg replied flashing Beast Boy a wicked smile. Beast Boy turned to face his friend.

"Well, which one?" He asked excitedly.

Cyborg laughed and focused on the road, blatantly ignoring his friend's question. Ya, blackmail was always easier to find with someone with you, but Cyborg wasn't stupid and wasn't about to just give away his ammo.

"Cy, come on!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Well I guess I can tell you…" Cyborg trailed.

The trip was well worth it, as it ended with an entire weekend out in the open with no calls. But he knew it was a stupid idea to give away his material when Robin called him in, holding the offended paper and clasping the changeling on the shoulder.

Cyborg got two morals out of this, both provided by Raven: one never let anyone know about his blackmail material. Two, if he has no choice but to tell, do _not_ tell Beast Boy.


	68. Chapter 68

**068-Innocent**

Raven couldn't argue the good feelings at being a hero. The job offered too many good rewards that were simply immeasurable to any normal person. Saving someone and having them thank them with a simple smile was more than enough. But there was always a drawback, a con that came with the pros of any situation.

A death of a civilian didn't happen often, but when it did it hit them hard. Especially the person who was last with the civilian.

Robin and Beast Boy had already had losses on the job, but the prior experience didn't help at all. If anything, it pushed them harder, it made them better, and it was like they were trying so hard, trying to control something outside their control, to keep the unthinkable from happening again.

They each had different ways of dealing with. Robin would lock himself in the file room or go on insane training kicks that left him either injured from a stupid mistake or made him collapse in exhaustion. Starfire would usually cry, and then make the whole team one of her homeland dishes, trying to cheer them up. Cyborg tended to work on his car, loud music blaring from the speakers Beast Boy got him for Christmas, and wouldn't be made to move. Beast Boy would be quiet, which was never a good sign, and go out flying or swimming for hours on end. She holed herself in her room, stuffing her nose in a book or mediating until the objects around her weren't encased in black energy.

She painfully remembered the one conversation she had with Beast Boy on the matter.

"So, are you ever worried that one of us is going to go? Like, die or something?" Beast Boy asked as he threw another rock into the water. They had been meeting a lot like this, her coming down to the waters edge and him just talking about whatever popped into his head.

"Yes." Raven wasn't about to lie about something like this. After all, why lie about something so obvious; it wasn't like they couldn't shrug this off. If the unthinkable would happen, she knew that lying about it not hurting would be pointless.

"Me too." His voice was oddly serious for once. How many people had he lost? They knew he _had_ lost many, but he never talked about it, and they never asked. Ignorance was bliss in areas like those.

"Have you ever lost a civilian?" The question left her mouth before she could stop it. Raven was fully prepared to receive a witty comeback, but one didn't come. Beast Boy stared out into the bay, not really seeing what was in front of him.

"Ya, back with the Doom Patrol," He said softly, "I…stayed with him, ya know? When he was dying, just cus it seemed wrong to leave him by himself. I know I wouldn't want to die alone."

She didn't know why she did it, but she grabbed his hand.

"Trust me, Beast Boy, I won't let that happen."


	69. Chapter 69

**069-Accidental**

It had been a complete accident really. Robin hadn't meant to start snooping around, but something had been wrong the past few days. It was his job to know what was going on with his teammates, and clearly one of them was holding out.

Cyborg had brought it up to him. For whatever reason, when the mail came in, Beast Boy just did a one eighty turn. He hadn't made a corny joke in three days; a relief in a way, but it was an instant flag to show that something was wrong. He didn't play his games with Cyborg and hadn't bug Raven at all. And they were worried. So here he was, searching through Beast Boy's room, snooping through letters and such, trying to find something.

He kept looking for a few good hours, and clearly this wasn't the first letter; his younger friend had at the very least three to four of them hidden in a hollowed out leg in his bed frame. They were from the same place, and all asking the same thing. He was so absorbed that if he had been playing closer attention, he would have noticed he was being watched.

"They keep sending them since I don't answer," Beast Boy said quietly. Robin shot up, the letter in his hand falling to the bed cover. It seemed like a bad omen now. He expected the changeling to be mad or annoyed, but there didn't seem to be any sort of emotion on his face. Robin swallowed and decided to go along.

"Why not? It has to be important if they keep trying to contact you."

Beast Boy snorted and looked out the window. Now that Robin was here he could see that his younger friend was completely off; his eyes were bloodshot, his hair wasn't as spiky as usual, and his whole happy go lucky demeanor was gone.

"Wouldn't you be mad if another team wanted you back?" Beast Boy asked softly. Robin sat on the bed, not breaking eye contact.

"They're asking you come back?" Robin asked hotly. He had briefly met the Doom Patrol and he, like his other friends, hadn't been pleased with them almost killing their youngest member.

Beast Boy sank to the floor. "In a round about way…ya."

"You told them no, didn't you?" Panic seeped into Robin's veins like ice; the possibilities were endless and he didn't know how much it would take to send his friend back. If nothing else, Beast Boy was loyal and the stemmed out to everyone.

"I did," Beast Boy said softly, "I just think he has rejects." The was something more in that statement, but he would figure it out later. He got up and sat down alongside the wall.

"Well I don't," Robin said after a moment. "He was an idiot and if it took him this long to figure it out, then clearly telling him no was the best thing. For both of you."

They didn't speak for a while, and when Robin didn't think that Beast Boy was done talking, the silence broke.

"That's what I thought, too," He said quietly, "I just didn't want to be right about something like that."

Robin looked at the letters, then at his friend, and then held them up to see. At Beast Boy's curious face, he tore them in half.

"They say a fresh start is the best," Robin said. He pretended to ignore the feeling in his throat when two arms wrapped around his torso or when he felt something damp start to seep into his shoulder.

And doing something Batman had never done for him, he hugged back.


	70. Chapter 70

**070-Resolve **_(Part five to Peer, News, Defense, and Pedal)_

"They seem pretty nice," Nolan commented softly as he watched the two teams talk to each other. "In a sorta intimidating way."

Beast Boy laughed as they watched the wave's crash on the beach. Three weeks of being here and he was finally going home. Nolan was going to do fine, and all things aside, he was ready to stand by himself.

"They really aren't _that_ intimidating," He said, laughing a bit, "well, Raven is most of the time, but they're pretty nice."

Nolan smiled and sat down on one of the giant rocks that jutted out about the water. Little droplets of sea water landed on the rock and on them. For a few minutes they sat next to each other and watched the ocean.

"So, what're you going to be dong when you get back?" Nolan asked. Beside him, Beast Boy shrugged.

"The same thing basically. Running around catching the bad guys mostly."

Nolan nodded, and then reached into his pocket. He withdrew a shiny new communicator. He showed it to his friend.

"They gave it to me last night," He explained, "I always thought that I wouldn't want it…but it feels _right_."

"I honestly don't see myself doing anything else," Beast Boy said, "Like I said before, I've been doing this for awhile."

"Ya," Nolan replied. They watched the waves and listened halfheartedly to a small argument between Raven and Speedy. Beast Boy laughed softly.

"What's so funny?" Nolan asked.

"Nothing," Beast Boy said, "I was just thinking that I basically didn't know what the heck I was doing here, and somehow things just worked out."

Nolan stared at him then burst out laughing. "Well, you did a pretty good job…with whatever you had to do." He added with a wink.

A few minutes found them saying their final goodbye, and, surprisingly Nolan gave him one of the fiercest hugs he had ever received.

"You better call once in a while," Nolan said when he let go. "Promise me that."

The Titans looked up, observing the two boys with knowing smiles on their face.

"I promise, Nolan." They left after that. It wasn't until after nine when he got to bed, since they got caught up in a hit and run robbery, but there was an unanswered message on his communicator.

_Thanks for everything. –Nolan._

Authors Note: Wow, I haven't updated in awhile. Well here ya go. R&R.


	71. Chapter 71

**071-Upgrade**

The computer store was located in the smallest part of Jump City, crammed into a tiny office building between an old plant shop and a sketchy coffee café. Cyborg had been complaining about getting new computer chips and Robin had sent him out of the Tower under the terse '_you better get going now, or Raven is going to throw you out the nearest window in the next minute.'_

He had been slightly ticked off, but he didn't respond to Robin's remark. Plus he wasn't stupid enough to go up against Raven; Beast Boy was the only one he knew who would gladly argue with Raven and still manage to come out alive.

Beast Boy had been roped into going, and he didn't seem to mind. Cyborg knew that the whole techno garble annoyed the changeling to no end, but he was sticking it out.

The guy helping them was some nineteen year old punk, who had a metal bar running through his left ear, and had a bit of yellow hair dye sticking out from under his brown locks. After two hours of useless help, Cyborg 'suggested' that he go help another customer.

He was so engrossed in looking at the technology that he didn't even realize Beast Boy was talking.

"Why do you need to upgrade, anyway? The computer works just fine."

"Fine isn't good enough. I need to keep the Tower running with the best software there is."

"So…couldn't you just design it yourself then? I mean, you pretty much built everything else."

There were two times in Beast Boy thought he was going to die: One was always when he ticked Raven off. Two was when Cyborg sped back to the Tower and broke several traffic laws in the process.


	72. Chapter 72

**072-Stroke**

"Hey are you busy with anything today?" Aqualad asked as he drummed his fingertips on the countertop. It was the first week of summer, and while the others were out around town, the Alantian was more than content to spend his day near the water. His normal 'water pal', as Cyborg had dubbed him, laughed through the communicator.

"Nope, Robin decided to lock himself in the file room for the day, Star and Rae went out, and Cy is busy with his car," Beast Boy said, "So I'm pretty free." Aqualad grinned.

"Cool. Meet up at the normal place?"

"Yep, see you in a few."

The water was wonderful when Aqualad slid in. He waited a few moments, letting the surf wash over his head a few times before diving deeper. It was a feeling he really couldn't explain; the weightlessness, the way the water blocked out the sounds from the land above him, and the way the water and creatures shimmered beneath the sun. He felt at peace here, not that he didn't at the Tower, but he felt so at peace underwater.

Beast Boy was waiting for him as he had said, and was entertaining himself by doing numerous loops and twirls as a bottlenose dolphin. The place they met up at hadn't changed; it was a large rock that was half submerged underwater, and had several small clusters of algae and sea life growing on it.

"You got here pretty quick," Aqualad commented as the started to swim off in a random direction. This was one of the reasons he enjoyed hanging out with Beast Boy, he was perfectly fine with whatever direction they went.

_Ya, well there was no around to ask where I was going._

"I see," he said, "so have things been in Jump?"

_Boring. We haven't gotten a call in a few days so everyone is just checking up on stuff._

"Don't you have stuff to do then?"

The dolphin shot in front of him and the other boy raced after. They enjoyed the race for awhile, weaving around each other and trying to cut the other off.

They spent the rest of the day swimming around, poking around small caverns and watching the sea life. Everything was _so_ much more peaceful here, but they eventually had to go.

They raced back towards Titans East, and when they finally reached their destination the sun was already setting, giving the sky colors of purple and orange.

"So same time tomorrow, then?" Aqualad asked before he got out of the water.

_Sure! And next time I'll beat you at every race._

They both laughed and headed home.


	73. Chapter 73

**073-Gravity**

Robin was pacing back and forth across the Common Room floor. Raven regarded him coolly over her book, and then shook her head. Robin whipped around again, before collapsing on the couch beside her.

"You look ready to go into a full on panic attack," Raven said dryly.

"I'm not going to," Robin shot back. He didn't mean to sound like that, but his nerves were getting the best of him.

It was Saturday, and having finally asked Starfire to go out, he was waiting for her to come down so they could leave. For their date. He and Starfire were going on a _date_.

"Robin, I can feel your emotions and I know you're either two seconds from panicking or about to bail." Raven said as she flipped another page in her book.

"Well, _you_ had to be nervous about when you went out with Beast Boy," Robin interjected. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Robin, it's _Beast Boy_. The whole date could have ended in flames and he would still think it was great."

"I don't want to mess this up," Robin sighed dejectedly. He didn't want to back out. Star had seemed so happy when he finally asked her, and the image of him telling her no was an extremely unpleasant one.

"You won't," Raven replied, "Starfire is going to think it's great."

"What if the dinner reservations get screwed up?"

"They won't since you checked them seven times this afternoon."

"The movie could be sold out."

"The park is right across the street; I'm sure she'd love to walk through it at night with you."

"…what if she asks me to kiss her?"

Raven turned and stared at him. Robin felt the sweat start to break out on his forehead.

"Ok, Robin, here's what you're going to do. You are going to go out with Starfire, enjoy your dinner and see your movie. She's going to laugh at your corny punch lines and snuggle with you during the movie. And when she goes to kiss her, you're going to kiss back. She's already kissed you twice, so I'm not sure why this one is such a big deal to you." Raven explained to him.

Robin nodded weakly. Ten minutes later, Starfire flew into the room, here eyes shinning even brighter then usual.

"Robin, I am ready to leave now!" She exclaimed. Robin smiled and got up. Raven glanced at him, and he nodded once at her.

"Okay, Star," Robin said, then he turned to Raven, "thanks, Rae."

Her eyes narrowed. "If you want to survive long enough to go on your date, don't ever call me Rae."

Robin chuckled weakly and grabbed Starfire's hand.

"Let us go on our date, Robin."

The panic disappeared.


	74. Chapter 74

**074-Scroll**

_From: fluffykitty _

_Greetings, friend Robin! I hope your mission, or whatever it is that you are doing, is going well. The tower has been quiet and manageable, for Raven has kept the boys in line quite wonderfully. Well, Cyborg has heeded Raven's warnings; friend Beast Boy doesn't seem to listen to her. _

_It would please you to know that we have had a few visitors to the tower recently. Heroald and Jericho ended up in Jump City by accident and they spent the day. We all got along well, but Jericho seemed more than please to just watch. _

_I do hope you come back soon. I miss you. But I shall not begin to ramble about things like that, for Raven said once that you should say the important stuff in front of the person it is directed to. So you must return quickly so I can do so. _

_-Starfire. _

_From: karatewiz_

_Everything is going fine, Star. Well, I can't say that I'm surprised Raven is taking over control for a bit. She seems like the best choice in keeping an eye on Cyborg and Beast Boy. _

_I'll be home soon. And don't worry; I know everything you mean, without you having to say it. _

_It'll just be better to hear you say it in person. _

_Take care, Starfire. _

_-Robin._


	75. Chapter 75

**075-Expenditure**

At first, Cyborg thought that their stunned silence was because they were impressed. But as he looked at his friends, he saw that he may have been wrong to assume that. Beast Boy looked impressed, but then again the shifter was easily impressed anyway. Starfire looked happy for him, but he doubted she knew how to respond to this.

Robin and Raven were sending him matching glares. Cyborg squirmed under their gaze.

"This is what you've been doing this whole week?" Raven asked in a dull tone. He wished B was next to him or something. She usually used that tone for him, but the other boy was safely out of the firing zone with Star.

'Well…I've been working on other stuff, too," Cyborg said weakly. Robin's facial expression didn't change.

"Like fixing the broken switch on the third floor? Or how about the elevator cable that snapped last week?"

Cyborg winced at that, and saw Star shoot him a disapproving look.

"I was getting to that!" The metal teen said. It was like a fuse had been lit. Now, while most people would say that Beast Boy and Raven were the most disagreeable, Cyborg and Robin could give them a good run for their money.

He didn't see what the problem was with upgrading his baby. The two boys went back and forth, and neither of them noticed when the other three shared a glance. Less than a second later dark bands of black energy had them pinned to the garage wall. Raven regarded them both with a cold stare.

"You two are going to shut up-" She began, but was cut off.

"He started it-"

"Well you're the main reason why nothing works in-"

"Look man, you got two hands like I do, I don't see you jumping at the chance to be useful-"

"Both of you be quiet and shut your traps!" Raven yelled. The bickering boys froze. Raven was seething, and they knew that they were in for it.

"Now, since neither of you can come to an agreement, both of you are going to finish all the repairs today. The rest of us are going out and when we come back, everything better be _done._ If not, then both of you are going to find yourselves in another dimension that makes this one look like something out of a princess movie. Are well clear?" Raven said in an ice cold tone. Robin and Cyborg nodded mutely.

The bands disappeared and they sprinted to start the repairs. Raven turned to her other two teammates. They were halfway there to their destination when Beast Boy spoke.

"So, that's what it looks like to _not_ be on the receiving line of your temper." He mused. Under her hood, Raven smirked.

Authors Note: Wow, this little collection is almost done finally! You know the drill, read and review please!


	76. Chapter 76

**076-Hope**

At first, Cyborgs vision was fuzzy. He couldn't really see anything that wasn't at least three of four feet in front of him. It wasn't a good thing to have when you were in the middle of a war zone. Starfire danced in front of him, keeping off the impending Slade bots, and if he really squinted he could make out Robins form.

He couldn't see Raven or Beast Boy, but he could hear them. Obviously they were working together, and for a moment Cyborg didn't panic. They had each other to watch their backs.

His systems were up and running again and he sprang to his feet. Now that he could actually see he surveyed the damage. Several beams from the warehouse were on the floor, a few holes were shot through the roof, most of them still smoldering.

Robin was off to his left, taking out bot after bot, not having any intention of slowing down. Starfire saw he was up, and soon he was helping her finish off the last of this wave.

Raven and Beast Boy were covering the rear of the building. They moved in between one another, making their battle movements look like some sort of martial arts dance. If they weren't in a serious situation, Cyborg would have found it sorta awing.

But as another wave of Slade bots rolled in, and another beam fell from some of Ravens energy, Cyborg focused on the task at hand.

After all, they could worry about the other stuff later.

Authors Note: Ok, updates are going up today. Sorry if they haven't been as regular as usual, but school is crazy right now and spring sports are finally starting up (yay!). So enjoy this little batch and review


	77. Chapter 77

**077-Outline**

"Okay, so you press this button to shoot, this one to jump, and this one is so you can access your weapons," Beast Boy explained as Raven stared at him. She knew it had been useless to try and find peace so she could read her new book.

Ok, so maybe picking the common room as her spot to read her novel was a bad choice, but she knew that when Beast Boy walked in it was a lost cause. He smiled at her, made his usual corny joke, and then she threw a pillow at him. Then he settled into a video game, and she began to read hungrily through her book.

But she found herself watching him play then actually reading, and soon, she still didn't know how, he was explaining how the game worked to her.

"Beast Boy, I'm not playing this game with you." Raven stated. The changeling smirked at her, and dropped the controller in her lap.

"Too bad, Rae," Beast Boy said cheerfully, "you asked how the game worked and I'm showing you."

"You could have explained it to me as _you_ played."

"Well, didn't you say once that you learn from your experiences?"

Raven stared at him, her mouth falling open slightly. Beast Boy sat patiently next to her, his smile not fading in the least.

"Well, you did didn't you?" He challenged. Raven glared at him. She picked up the controller distastefully, and then looked him in the eye.

"_One _game, Beast Boy. After this I will read my book in peace and you will not annoy me, least you wish to find yourself with a one way trip to the bay."

Beast Boy snorted and restarted the game.

"That's the best you go, Rae? I think you're losing your touch."

Raven felt herself smirk. "Don't call me, Rae. Also, you might not want to insult a demon about losing her touch; most people stupid enough to say that don't live to long."

They spent the next hour playing; she was pretty awful at it, and he never stopped showing her how best to use the controls.

Neither of them noticed that the three other team members were watching the scene from one of the surveillance cameras. Cyborg turned to Robin with a smirk.

"So…I think this will make for some very, um, interesting blackmail, don't you think Bird boy?"

Robin laughed and nodded. Then they settled in to watch their two friends.


	78. Chapter 78

**078-Wet**

The day had started out as one of _those_ days. The kind were nothing goes right, no matter how hard you try. And this wasn't confined to just one person; all of them were clearly voicing the opinion that karma was clearly coming to collect.

Robin woke up to find that the coffee pot, the one that had been stationed in the kitchen since the beginning of the teams forming, wouldn't work anymore. He hadn't thought much of it, well he did and it was pretty inconvenient, so when Raven got up he asked for a cup of tea. She looked at him oddly, and he showed her the problem.

Now, he hadn't thought much of the incident. He would just go out and pick up a new coffee maker after the morning training regimen. He was wrong. His utility belt malfunctioned, to the point where he even handed the thing over to Beast Boy to see if he could figure it out.

It was no use, and it was after that that the team began to voice their horrible morning experiences as well.

Starfire ran out of her favorite shampoo, her favorite barrette broke, and Silky had eaten half of her uniforms, not that she was mad at her pet. Cyborg got stranded in town thanks to the T-Car running out of gas. Beast Boy's favorite pair of gloves had gotten ripped. Raven had two books she had ordered a week ago put on back order.

So, when they were on their way home from a battle with Cinderblock and it began to pour, they all began to laugh.

The day sucked; but there was always tomorrow.


	79. Chapter 79

**079-Success **

"You have a pretty good left hook," Robin commented as he took another sip from his water bottle. Beast Boy chuckled beside him.

"Ya, not that I use it that often," He replied.

The rest of the team was scattered around the city, and Robin had been in one of his training moods. However, Cyborg, Starfire, and Raven failed to mention this to Beast Boy, who was ushered into the training room shortly after nine.

"How come?" Robin asked. Beast Boy gave him a questioning look, and Robin jerked his head in the direction of the sparing floor.

"That, what you just did there. I don't think I've ever seen you fight like that."

Beast Boy shrugged. "I haven't had any need for it; shifting sorta takes care of all that."

"Who taught you to fight like that?" Robin asked. He knew that while he had taught fighting skills to all of his teammates, he defiantly hadn't taught any of those skills to his youngest member.

"Mento," Beast Boy replied as he took a drink from his water bottle. Robin nodded.

"Well, since he taught you _that_," there was a gleam in the boy wonders eyes that Beast Boy didn't like at _all_, "we can work on refining those skills."

Beast Boy was going to kill his friends when they got back.


	80. Chapter 80

**080-Liquid**

When Cyborg left the kitchen last, it had been spotless. Robin had forced him to clean it as their deal declared; he and the other two guy members had played several video games, and somewhere along the line there was a deal that the last person to cross the finish line in the racing game had to clean the kitchen.

It wasn't a bet he wanted to lose, seeing as how no one had moved to clean the kitchen in weeks. He had been set-up, he was sure of it. Because there was no way that Robin could beat him. Beast Boy, ya sure he could if he wanted to, but he was sure that the younger two had teamed up against him.

So he sucked up his punishment, and two and a half hours later the kitchen was perfectly clean. Now, less than twenty minutes later, it was _covered_ it some sort of purplish substance.

Starfire was standing there, holding Silkie close to her chest. Cyborg tried not to look annoyed, he really did. But he had just spent his afternoon up to his elbows in filth, and to see all his hard work wasted, it made him want to tear his hair out…well if he had hair.

"Star…" He started weakly. He didn't even know where to go with this. Should he be nice and understanding or give off the whole pissed off attitude. He sighed, deciding to go with the former option.

"I am most sorry, Cyborg." Starfire said, lowering her eyes to the ground. The metalloid ran his hand over his head.

"It's ok, Starfire, really. Oh well, I didn't expect it to last long anyway."

The mess wasn't pretty by any standards; the microwave and toaster were completely covered, as were the stovetop and counter and floor.

He located a dish towel that was partially clean.

"Come on, Star," he said with a smile, "lets get to work."

Authors Note: Ok, it's kinda short, but I wanted to do something with Cyborg since not a lot of people do. But don't worry; I am currently writing a story sorta like 'The Slender Man'. A friend of mine gave me an amazing story idea during history and I spent the entire class brainstorming ideas. Cyborg will be featured a lot more in that story. Well, read and review.


	81. Chapter 81

**081-Elephant**

"So, what kind of animals are we?" Cyborg asked absently as he fiddled with something under the hood of his car.

"What do you mean?" Beast Boy asked in return as he swung his legs from his spot on one of the rolling chairs.

He wasn't sure why he was hanging out down here in the garage; car really didn't interest him and he got bored easily when watching Cyborg work on the T-Car, but he didn't really have much of a choice today. It hadn't stopped pouring for a few days and he wasn't about to go out and get sick again. The others were off doing there own thing and Cyborg had pulled him into whatever plans he had.

"Well, didn't you say once that we were kinda like a pack?" Cyborg said as he stood and reached over for another tool. His arm came up short and Beast Boy handed it to him absently.

"Ya, I mean it's a different sort of pack, but we act like one I guess." Beast Boy answered.

"How so?" His friend asked. The smaller boy shrugged.

"What about Robin? Where does he fit in what the pack?" The last part put a smirk on Cyborgs face.

"That's easy; he's an alpha."

"Starfire?"

"His mate obviously."

"Me?"

"You're a beta," Beast Boy said easily. He elaborated when Cyborg gave him a confused look. "It's the second in command." His friend nodded and looked back at his car.

"You're missing two people. What about you and Raven?"

"Um…" Cyborg smirked. He should have stayed upstairs.

"Well, I guess we're both deltas."

Cyborg nodded and went back to work.

Authors Note: I know I haven't updated in awhile but things have been pretty chaotic the past month. I'm not sure I like how this one came out but I honestly didn't know where to go with this one. Oh well, enjoy the update and review.


	82. Chapter 82

**082-Inverse**

"I wouldn't pull that one," Beast Boy warned as Robin reached for another block on the tower. Several _Jenga_ pieces lay scattered over the carpet, but the five teens were watching the game with amusement. Raven hadn't said yes to playing; only going to pull a piece out when Beast Boy wouldn't stop bugging her. Cyborg and Starfire were already playing and Robin wasn't sure when he gotten into it.

"Well tough I'm pulling this one," Robin said with a smirk. Beast Boy shrugged and whistled innocently. A second later the rest of the tower was on the floor. Robin was glaring daggers at the mess.

"Told ya not to pick that one." Came the smart reply from his left. Robin turned and looked at him, then smirked. Beast Boy's eyes went wide.

Robin lunged and missed the shifter by an inch. They ended up running and dodging each other all around the common room. The other three laughed and Cyborg began to set up the game again.

'Perhaps we should help them?" Starfire asked as she watched the other two boys run out of the room and into the hall.

"Nah, it's been awhile since Rob's been this loose," Cyborg said, then placed the last piece on top.

"Well, who's going first?"

Raven flipped a page in her book, and then looked up sharply when Cyborg held it up in his hand.

"Give it back."

"You have to play first."

"Cyborg, give me my book back now. Preferably before I start breaking windows."

"Oh come on, Rae."

"Don't call me 'Rae'."

"Then play with us."

"You sound like Beast Boy."

"I'll get him in here if you don't say yes."

"I don't think so."

"It'll be a test of your will."

"Seriously?"

"Ya, if you play and win you get your book back."

"…fine."

Starfire smiled happily as Raven moved closer to the table.

"But I swear to god, Cyborg, if you start making those little comments like Beast Boy, you're going to find the pieces of this game shoved up somewhere unpleasant."

Behind the door where Robin and Beast Boy were eavesdropping, they smirked.


	83. Chapter 83

**083-Suite**

Robin knew his team was accustomed to the demands of beings superheroes, but they knew that at some point it got a little bit tiring. Take this week for example: they had been running all over the city trying to keep Overload and Cinderblock in check, repeatedly throwing Doctor Light back in jail, despite the number of times Raven had scared him, and trying to pin down Red X, who decided that now would be a marvelous time to raid the city.

They had stopped the crime wave, but not less than two hours after the last bad guy had been put back in his respectable cell and halfway through their chosen movie, they got another call.

So now they were splitting up, each heading behind a different villain who was clearly intent on wracking havoc on the city. Robin and Cyborg were speeding after Johnny Racid; Raven was hunting down Gizmo, and Starfire and Beast Boy were heading out after Killer Moth.

It was a little past two a.m. when they got back to the tower. They plopped down on the couch in a heap, not caring in the least where they landed as long as they didn't have to get up in the near future.

"I think it's time that the local crime division starts picking up the slack," Cyborg muttered.

"Ya, I must have seen at least ten of them today," Beast Boy said, though his voice was slightly muffled because his face was buried in a pillow.

"Maybe we should let them try their luck," Robin interjected. Raven shrugged and shifted to get more comfortable on her area of the couch.

"You know, there are such things as vacations," Raven replied in a monotone. Beast Boy's head shot up.

"Who are you and what have you done with Raven?"

She rolled her eyes and fought back the urge to hit her green teammate.

"Nothing, I'm just saying that things are a little hectic right now."

"Uh-huh. And I'm pretty sure you're a pod person." Argued Beast Boy sitting up and crossing his arms.

"No."

"Yep. I'm pretty sure."

"Beast Boy, if you don't shut up I'll _really_ show you that I'm not a pod person."

The other three watched in mild amusement as the bickering went back and forth. Sure, they had been all over the city, hadn't slept in over fifteen hours, but wasn't that what being a superhero was about? Saving one more person, preventing another crime, trying to make the world a tiny bit better?

If so, then they weren't about to throw it away, no matter what the demands were.

Author's Note: Ok, so I don't have school for the next two days so updates are going up and I'm going to see the Hunger Games later today! It's a good day. So read and review, they make me very happy.


	84. Chapter 84

**084-Bunch**

"I didn't do anything!"

"Oh, so the washing machine just decided to randomly break down?"

"I guess so." 

"You did something, grass stain; just admit it so Robin won't kill us both."

"Oh, real nice, Cy. Just throw me under the bus while you make a clean getaway."

"I'm not throwing you under the bus, just saving my own skin." 

"Uh-huh. So does this mean I can tell Robin who _really_ busted his coffee pot?"

"No!" 

"Well, either you don't breathe a word about this or I'm telling him."

"Since when do you know how to negotiate?"

"Since Raven taught me."

"…"

"What? Don't look at me like that!"

"How the heck did you manage that? And without getting killed?"

"Those are secrets only privilege people will know."

"So, just you and Raven."

"Yep."

"…I'm still telling Robin."

"Not if I get to him first."

"Is that a challenge, green bean?"

"You'd have to dumb, tin can, if you couldn't figure that out."

"So…first one there tells their piece of information?"

"Yep, and I hope you enjoy extra training sessions at five a.m."

"I will when I'm the one sleeping late and you're doing laps while Robin yells his head off at you."

"He does that now, how will that be any different?"

"…touché."

"What are you guys-"

_Thud._

"…"

"…"

"Let's go, he's only slightly conscious, we can still make a clean getaway!"

"Run, B, run! He's up!"

"If I manage to survive the afternoon, you owe me for this!"

"How, I'm going to die and it wasn't even my fault!"

"You're guilty by association." 

"Did Raven teach you that one, too?"

"…"

"I think we're safe."

"Well, I guess we managed to outrun the gel head after all."

"Don't get cocky, you two, by the time I'm done with you you'll be wishing that Star was force feeding you her cooking."

Somewhere else in the tower, Starfire and Raven were started by a loud chorus of pleas and begging.


	85. Chapter 85

**085-Arch**

Robin had faced many villains and monsters over his lifetime, and he had managed to defeat them all most of the time. He never cowered in fear of much (i.e. Starfire's cooking or Ravens rages towards people that weren't Beast Boy)…but this was soon to end up on the list that was currently making the boy wonder search frantically for a hiding place.

He found refugee in a small space between a tall and wide file cabinet and a radiator. He threw himself into the opening, and was promptly thrown back on his back.

"Dude, find another spot!"

Robin looked up to where his green companion was smuggled. To say that Beast Boy fit in there perfectly was an understatement. He had enough room in there to move freely without having his arms pinned to his sides.

"I _did._" Ok, so there was a tiny note of panic there. But all of the titan boys had a reason to fear this day: it was hide and dodge day. Crappy name, but Beast Boy named it that and refused to call it anything other than that. The game was simply this; there were two teams, the boys on one and the girls on another. They each were armed with a small ball that was about the size of a softball. When it hit something it would trap the target. The point of this excise? To avoid capture and hit all members of the opposite team.

The boy's plan of action was to hide in various spots in the tower and pray that the girls didn't locate them before another teammates managed to land a hit. Usually, Robin wouldn't be this worried in the beginning of the game, but this time the girls were being particularly brutal and clever.

"Ya, well, tough. I found this one and I'm not getting hit by Raven again just to save Cy's and your butts."

Somewhere down the hall the boys here the sound of _something_ crashing into a wall. The boys shot each other a look. Robin's eyes narrowed.

"I'm not going out there."

"I'm not moving."

"Oh, come on! You have plenty of room in there."

The bangs got louder and Robin threw his younger friend a poor excuse for a pair of puppy dog eyes. In no time both boys were crammed into the small space, trying to ignore the ackward and anxious atmosphere.

It was about a half hour before they felt safe to start hunting again. The boys edged out of the room slowly, both shoving each other in front, rather comically, so that they would have a shield.

They had managed to get down to the common room when Starfire spotted them. Beast Boy and Robin took off sprinting and sidestepped into a guest room for a few precious moments.

Beast Boy shot him a wicked smirk.

"Well, I guess this time _you're_ going to be the sacrifice."

"But…I gave you the spot!"

The green boy rolled his eyes. "Ya, after I pulled you in with me."

The door to the room opened and with happy "Good luck, sir!" Beast Boy shifted out of the room. Robin didn't have a chance; the second his hand went to his ball, Raven's was already colliding with him.

_Oh well, _he thought as he watched the rest of the game unfold, _at the very least both of us can use Cyborg for a shield next time. _


	86. Chapter 86

**086-Terminator**

There was rubble everywhere, smoke was hanging in the air making it difficult to see and breathe. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't remember how he ended up propped up against an old warehouse wall with Raven next to him blasting down numerous undead things. They weren't sure what had caused this-he bet Control Freak was behind it since these things looked a lot like the ones from the horror movies he once convinced Beast Boy to watch with him-and now a horde of them were rampaging across the city.

The team was split, that much he could tell. He tried to scope out his other teammates, but he couldn't see them. Well, he could see some shapes; there was a greenish glow about twenty feet away for he guessed that was Star, and if he squinted he could see a shadow growing from small to large that he assumed was his best friend.

"What happened?" Cyborg asked as he checked himself over. Nothing human was damaged, but his metal parts were dented and covered with a healthy layer of grim. Raven didn't seem to acknowledge him as she took out another three undead. She turned to him once, and then focused on what was in front of her.

"You got hit with some falling debris," Raven said simply. Cyborg nodded and slowly stood up, taking care to make sure nothing was broken.

"Then how the heck did I end up over here?" He asked as he helped take down a few of the next wave. Honestly, how many of these things were there?

"Beast Boy blocked your hit and Starfire moved you over here. Look, we'll fill you on the details later but right now it would do you some good to stop talking and focus more on hitting these things." 

Cyborg nodded, and loaded his canon to prepare for the next wave. He was pretty sure that dealing with a form of zombie _wasn't_ in his job contract, but oh well. If he was being technical then more than half of his experiences were in violation. He shook his head and took a battle stance next to a very annoyed Raven.

"I swear, when I get my hands on that little pudgy _imbecile_ he's going to wish he had given up messing with us after the whole Wicked Scary fiasco."

Cyborg didn't answer right away, and only opened his mouth once as the smoke started to clear and revealed a startled Control Freak.

"Not if I get to him first."


	87. Chapter 87

087-Proposition

Beast Boy wasn't sure when it actually started, but he had to guess that it was after the whole Brotherhood of Evil thing. The team had been close before, but now it seemed like some of the shock was still wearing off. Cyborg updated the communicators; Robin taught self defense classes to him and the girls. None of them were alone much either. Cyborg always dragged him down to the garage whenever he wasn't busy, and he noticed the Star was hanging really close to Robin.

It was Raven who actually caught him off guard. She didn't really change much at first, and then he started to notice little things. Like how she would sit just a tiny bit closer to him on movie night, or how her jabs at him weren't so harsh, or that she seemed to be more open to talking to him than the years before.

So he shouldn't have been surprise to find her waiting in the shadows of the hallway when the door to his room opened. The moonlight from the window at the end of the hall gave just enough light to see, but with his nocturnal vision he didn't have any trouble locating his teammate.

"So, I guess you're not sleeping tonight," Beast Boy commented as they moved slowly down to the common room. He wondered if the others were up. Probably on Robin, since he couldn't think of a reason for Starfire or Cyborg to be up at two in the morning.

"Are you always this obvious?" Raven asked softly. She didn't directly look at him, but he could tell she was rolling her eyes. He chuckled as she pressed the elevator button.

"So, why are you awake?" He pressed. She shrugged as the doors dinged open. He walked along side her, and accidentally brushed her shoulder. He blushed, for reasons he wasn't sure of, and she coughed lightly.

"I didn't sense you," She said. At Beast Boy's confused expression she elaborated. "I usually can tell when everyone is asleep and I didn't sense that you were." The rest of the ride was spent in silence.

The common room was dark, the only sources of light being from the overhead light on the stove and a small table lamp that someone forgot to turn off. Raven moved towards the kitchen and reached into the cupboards to make her tea.

"I was wondering if you would like to go somewhere with me," Raven asked. Her voice seemed even softer in the empty room. His heart rate speed up.

"Go where?" He leaned on one of the chairs and tried to stop himself from jumping in excitement. It was always him asking Raven to do stuff with him, not the other way around.

"Just…out. Maybe we could go flying or hiking or something." When she turned around, Beast Boy noticed a pink tinge on the empaths cheeks. He smiled warmly at her.

"Sure, when do you want to go?"

Raven slid up to him, her eyes glowing in the dim light. "This afternoon, maybe?"

He would have been lying if when Raven turned to pour her tea that he jumped like an idiot. He blushed madly when she turned and saw him, but smiled and tugged at his hand until both of them were seated on the couch. They didn't talk after that, and they fell asleep with Raven's head falling on the shifters shoulder and his arm around her.

After all the chaos with their latest battle, neither one had felt so at peace.


	88. Chapter 88

088-Trade

Robin wasn't going to boast about this sort of thing, not when he had finally gotten together with Starfire, but before that having fan girls gave his ego a boost. Now they were a nuisance.

They seemed to be everywhere it; at the pizza place where his team went, the mall, and even in random places around the city. Nowadays he couldn't go anywhere without having to derail a girl hell bent on tackling him. They started getting clever, so he did too. He started carrying another titan with him. Raven worked the best, but the funniest moment he remembers was when he and Beast Boy had been ambushed and the smaller boy had sent the horde running with a mighty roar. He pretended to be 'angry' long enough so that when they both got back to the tower he could laugh without shame.

He couldn't understand it; no girls seemed to go after his other male companions like they did him. So, why on earth, would they do that to him? Raven was pretty blunt on the matter.

The girls were jealous. They were jealous that Starfire had gotten someone so great, and they couldn't have him.

So the next time he went out with Starfire and a pair of girls started to flirt, he kissed the red haired girl next to him, not caring about anyone who saw.

Who said he needed to have all those girls chasing after him? He already had the best one in the world next to his side.


	89. Chapter 89

089-Pun

Jokes were a common occurrence at the tower. Between having Beast Boy and Cyborg living together, there was always something going on. Unfortunately the pranks tended to find the wrong target. So revenge was always tagged onto it. Usually this stayed between the green and metal teen, but soon the other three found that they could have their fun too.

Robin was lounging in the kitchen skimming the paper, when Beast Boy walked in. Robin raised an eyebrow, and looked at the clock on the wall. It was just a few minutes after eight. He, and the other titans, knew that the changeling was never up before ten on a normal day.

"Is, uh, everything ok, Beast Boy?" Robin asked slowly. The boy didn't look sick, but Robin wasn't about to rule out any possibilities.

"Huh? Oh, ya, everything's fine," Beast Boy replied as he moved in to make his breakfast. Robin blinked. Something was off here. He mentally went through the calendar and couldn't remember if there was anything special happening today.

"It's eight o'clock." He said bluntly. Beast Boy's head popped up over the refrigerator door.

"Ya, what's your point?" Beast Boy asked as he placed his cereal and soy milk on the counter. He started rummaging around the overhead cabinets, and Robin had t bite back a snicker when he saw his younger teammate stretch on his tiptoes to reach said bowl.

"Well, you're never up this early," Robin said as he took another sip from his coffee. Beast Boy shrugged and went along making his breakfast.

"Do you greet everyone with an interrogation? Whatever happened to saying 'good morning' anymore?"

Robin sighed and went back to his paper; if Beast Boy wasn't going to give him an answer then fine. He was sure he'd find out eventually.

Five minutes later would have been more accurate. Robin's head shot up when he heard the shouts coming from upstairs. Beast Boy snickered and spooned more cereal into his mouth. Robin set aside his paper and fixed a stern glare on the boy in front of him.

"What happened?"

"How should I know?"

"There are very few reasons for there to be yelling, Beast Boy, especially at eight in the morning."

If Robin hadn't been so confused he would have found the smirk on the teens face a little worrisome. But this was Beast Boy, and in some way or another he was always involved in what shenanigans happened within the tower.

The doors opened to reveal a peeved off looking Cyborg. Robin's mouth dropped. The metal teen was no longer blue and sliver; his body was covered in bright colors of pink, orange, and yellow. His glare was set on the grinning green teen.

"You. Are. Dead." Cyborg hissed through his teeth. Beast Boy didn't looked fazed.

"I gotta say, dude, the colors really suit you."

Robin knew a lost cause when he saw one. He stood slowly, taking his coffee and paper, and made way to the file room, making a note to alert the girls to stay clear of the common room for a few hours.

As he turned to find Cyborg slowly advancing on the shifter he sighed.

"Look, if you two kill each other, don't leave a mess. And don't break anything either."

Robin turned around and walked away. Was it too much to ask for a normal morning?


	90. Chapter 90

090-Equal

Robin knows that a few people over the years have pointed out different things about his team. They've pointed out how Cyborg and Beast Boy seem must closer to each other than to him, how Raven claims to hate Beast Boy but never actually tells him so, and the fact that he knows Starfire has him wrapped around her little finger. He gets that; a long time again each other the titans got a role.

Robin knows he isn't a close to Cyborg as his other teammates. He knows that no one on the team will ever be as close to the metal teen as Beast Boy. The fact that each other are able to figure out what's wrong with one another in a few moments is proof to how close they are.

Raven has said again and again that she can't stand Beast Boy. The funny part is that the changeling either doesn't know or doesn't care that she's lying. He knows how much she values him, and she knows she would deny it in a second if she was called out on it.

Starfire is…well. What words could he use to describe his relationship with her? She makes him smile, laugh, and everything else on a normal day. The best way he could describe it was this: you know that moment on a rollercoaster, when you take the first plunge down? It's like, with a rush of adrenalin and fear and it makes him feel alive.

Their close; it's like a family, only there aren't any parents and they've grow used to raising and protecting each other. Cyborgs the big brother, but then he is too sometimes. Raven is a big sister, with Star, and Beast Boy is like the little brother. He knows that Batman once told him not to get close to people, but he stopped caring about what his old mentor said a long time ago.

They're his family, and nothing could make him give up that.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey everyone, I'm alive! School just let us out on break so Updates are being posted! Read and Review please!


	91. Chapter 91

091-Stable

Raven would love to point out a few flaws that certain civilians have failed to notice over the years. Being a superhero is rewarding, she won't doubt that. What they fail to realize is just how much a person give to the job.

She never thought she'd find out just how little sleep a person could run on. Some nights she'll get five or six hours; other her and the team will be running on no more than an hour or less. They've become masters of falling asleep anywhere. Well, Beast Boy and Starfire have, there really isn't many places Cyborg can fall asleep and Robin hasn't been one for it anyway.

They're pros at faking when they're sick or hurt. A normal day is getting lucky and walking away with a few bruises and cuts. Others are spent stitching a gash or monitoring a concussion. On bad days there's a bone to set back in place, an internal bleed to stop, or throwing out any plans because they're spending the next twenty-four to forty-eight hours waiting for a teammate to wake up.

Normal people think its all glamour and fun to be a superhero. Take a few photos; sign an autograph or two, maybe land a spot on a talk show. It isn't like that. There isn't time for that stuff since there is always a new bad guy to catch, another reason to miss out on sleep, another trip to the med bay because they weren't careful enough.

Raven wishes she could really show those people the real life of a superhero. But, Robin would have a fit if she blew her top over this. So she doesn't say anything, other than a few biting comments, and then walks away.

Raven knows that being a hero isn't always easy, heck half the time it isn't. It's a demanding job, pushing them to be stronger, be tougher, and be smarter.

The question to end the feud is brought to light by a little boy, who asks so shyly if she would ever stop being a hero, and catches her off guard.

She thinks about all the people she's saved over the years, and the ones she hasn't yet. She thinks about how leaving would affect her team, and how it would affect her. She gives her answer to the boy, not once looking at anyone else but him.

No, she wouldn't give up her job. She's invested too much of herself to back out now, and can't even fathom leaving it behind. She loves her job, and over the years she's learned to take the good with the bad.


	92. Chapter 92

092-Senoir

Fights tended to happen daily at the Tower. There were two types of fights that went down; the harmless kind, where the people don't really take it seriously, or the other kind which lasted for days and required a referee.

Unfortantly this was one of those times.

Beast Boy was trying to be quiet, but being on crutches didn't really help his cause much. It figured that the team would get banged up one way or another, but it was him and Robin that got the broken bones. Oh well, at least it wasn't one of the girls, but having your ankle broken for the tenth time was annoying.

He had just entered the common room, more focused on not falling down the steps, and it took him a second to notice that he had just walked into a war zone. No wonder he couldn't find the girls.

Cyborg was yelling, throwing around his arms a few times, and over all not even noticing that his audience of one had just turned into two. Robin was sitting; his arm in a sling, but his back was to the door. Beast Boy shook his head and made his way to the kitchen.

He lasted two seconds before the two 'older' boys ambushed him.

"No, you're not pulling him into this!" Cyborg shouted. Robin was rigid, not shook his head.

"He's not getting pulled into anything, I just want his opinion."

"You want him on your side!" Cyborg argued.

"You think he'll be on_ yours_?" Robin asked in a cold tone. Beast Boy grit his teeth; the arguments between the two Titan boys had been going on for weeks. And he was always stuck in the middle, since they didn't go to the girls. They at least felt sorry for him, but it didn't matter if he was sleeping or showering or whatever, they would hunt him down and he would have his day shot to hell.

"He's my best friend!" Cyborg pointed out. "Last time I check, Gel-Head, you aren't really his favorite person in the world."

Beast Boy turned and made his way for the stairs. He didn't want to know what they were fighting about now, but he wasn't dealing with it tonight. Or any other night either.

Turns out they were really desperate for a ref. He had just hit the last step when there was an arm on his. Then one on his back. Someone moved and shoved and suddenly all three of them were on the floor.

"You idiot-"

"Get away from me Rob-"

"_Both of you get off of me!_" Beast Boy shouted on the top of his lungs. They froze, and instantly moved off.

"B, you-"

"Don't," Beast Boy hissed. "You two figure out your problems on your own. I'm going to my room, and tomorrow I don't want to wake up to screaming. If there is, I'm sending Raven after both of you. Now, both of you get off of me. If you so much as move off this floor before the elevator door opens, I'll eat you. Got it?"

He was fuming, and his ankle was radiating pain, and his was pretty sure that if things didn't change he was going to snap.

"Beast Boy, we didn't know-" Robin tried to begin.

"Didn't know? That's a lie and you know it." Beast Boy said with a roll of his eyes. The other two boys exchanged a look. Everyone in the Tower knew he didn't raise his voice or resort to tactics used by Raven.

"You're supposed to by the mature ones here, and you have till tomorrow morning to prove to me that it's still true. Now, I'm leaving and if I hear either of you leave and come near my room or the girls, there will be plenty more headaches to deal with. And they won't concern just you. So, shut your mouths, go sit down, and then figure out what it was that decided to crawl up your butts and die."

Robin was standing there with his mouth slightly open. Cyborg was looking at him with a shocked expression.

"We don't know-"

"Figure it out. You got till morning so you better get moving." He turned and walked away, this time not having to worry about being followed.

Cyborg and Robin stood there, heads bowed slightly, wondering just when Beast Boy had had enough.


	93. Chapter 93

093-Winding

_New message from: Robin_

You better not be getting into trouble. And Raven said to have the dishes done.

_New message from: Beast Boy_

Dude, what the heck? Cy's here too and he's capable of doing them!

_New message from: Robin_

I didn't assign Cyborg to do the dishes; I told you to do it.

_New message from: Beast Boy_

You're really annoying, you know that? Why the heck don't you pester someone else?

_New message from: Robin_

Oh, that's rich coming from you. But really get it done; Raven's in a pissed off mood and I don't feel like setting up the med bay.

_New message from: Beast Boy_

Nice man, thanks for the concern. And thanks for the heads up. We're currently down three windows.

_New message from: Robin_

Great…and Cyborg just replaced them all.

_New message from: Beast Boy_

Ya, well I'm going to find a way for Cy to do my work.

_New message from: Robin_

I mean it Beast Boy that kitchen better be clean or you're on double training.

_New message from: Beast Boy_

You're a prissy general.

_New message from: Robin_

…seriously? That's the best you got?

_New message from: Beast Boy_

No, I'm saving the good ones for when you get back.

_New message from: Robin_

If you don't do your job you won't get the chance.

_New message from: Beast Boy_

…touché.

Author's Note:  Wow this collection is almost done. I have the final prompt ideas but I have a wonderful gift for you all :) I'm open to story prompt ideas from you so send them in. They'll most likely be posted after we reach 100. So think about it and send your ideas in.


	94. Chapter 94

094-Collapse

Raven thinks the week after Terra's 'death' was the worst. It was finally, well and truly, setting in that they had had a teammate betray them, attempt to kill them, and then turned around and ended up killing herself and Slade. Now, she wasn't about to go and defend the girl, not at all. She wasn't even about to talk about it.

But she still, deep down, wishes that Terra was alive still just so she could give her a piece of her mind. Did it ever occur to the blond that she was hurting people? Well, she was and her team-no her _family_-was suffering.

Starfire was different, not floating around the tower like she always did. She cooked, but it was always some sort of pudding of sadness. Raven can't count the number of times she swallowed some, even a spoonful, just to make her friend smile. She doesn't talk about feelings or stuff like that but any chance she has of helping she'll take it.

Cyborg wasn't around her much, mostly because he was spending time with Beast Boy. She can get that; she doesn't know heartbreak that well and she may try to help, but the metal teen would be better at dealing with this. That and he knew most of the green boy's hideouts. But the times she did see him it's when he's blasting rap music so loud that she's sure people on the mainland can hear it. It's when the music is cut and Cyborg starts talking, yelling, and _screaming_ about it all that she can literally feel the waves of emotion rolling off him. So, Raven lets him vent, because she isn't sure what more she-or any of them-can do.

Robin locked himself away the night they came back to the tower. For hours, probably longer now that Raven thought about it, he sat just holed himself in his room. She didn't know what he was doing in there, but she can guess and she's always been good at those. Accompanied with poisonous emotions, Robin was his own personal enemy and all that time spent hitting targets and punching things wouldn't get those feelings out.

Beast Boy was the worse, and she knew why. Because he loved Terra, and even if he never said it. He didn't smile, didn't make any jokes, and on the really bad days he didn't even speak. Cyborg was trying, they all were, and if a protective streak came out during battles no one commented.

Raven tried, well and truly, to understand what made Terra do what she did. She never did find out, and now that she thinks about it, she _doesn't_ want to know. Knowing what her motivations were won't change anything, from Robin's rages to Beast Boy's sadness, and Terra can't change that. If anything knowing will make it worse.

They've healed, grown closer, and survived. Funny how people use so many big and descriptive words to describe their experiences but now the only way she can put it, describe it so that'll even come close to their experience is survival.

They survived, coming out with broken bones, spirits, _trust_…and that's it.

It's not that complex and it gives people enough of an image to know that what they went through was hard enough without people trying to pick it apart.

Raven hates that she thinks of it like that; what she hates even more is that she was helpless to stop it once it began.


	95. Chapter 95

095-Dumping

Cyborg was pretty happy right now; he had the video game station to himself, and Robin was off bugging someone else. The only bad thing was that Beast Boy wasn't here since he got put on patrol with Raven (which he didn't seem to mind one bit). So with this wonderful opportunity he was trying to beat his high scores…and maybe a few of B's and Rob's too. So when the doors swished open he didn't look away from the screen. The couch dipped to signal that someone was there, but the person didn't start talking until he was on the last leg of his level.

"Friend Cyborg," Starfire began, "how does one know when ones love wishes to…break up with them?"

Cyborg dropped the controller; sending his car into a wall and making him lose the game. His mouth was hanging open at the girl, who was trying not to let it show that she had been crying. Well, he could tell even if her eyes hadn't been a puffy red.

"What's going on, Star?" He demanded turning to give her his full attention.

"I was simply wondering," She said in a small voice. Cyborg frowned. It made no sense that she would be asking about this sort of thing. She and Robin had been joined at the hip since they had gotten together.

"You don't _'just wonder'_," Cyborg said using air quotes, "about these things, Star. Something happened, so tell me so B and I can go beat up the person responsible."

Starfire shook her head, sadly, and looked up at the metal teen with misty eyes.

"I do not think you would be comfortable hurting Robin for what he wishes." She said brokenly.

Everything clicked into place. Cyborg felt himself fumbling for the controller. He thrust it into the alien's hands and stood up.

"Alright, you're goin' stay here and bang out a few levels on this while I go have a little talk with Rob, 'kay?" He explained. Starfire nodded unhappily.

He walked out the room, but the second the doors shut behind him he was off at a sprint. He had a few places he could check for the idiot, but he didn't have to search long since he found the person in question beating a punching bag to a pulp.

"You're an idiotic moron, you know that?" Cyborg hissed crossly. He understood that Robin was a little lacking in the romance department, but in this case you don't leave a girl hanging like that.

"Taking over Raven's role, I see. Well it suits you well." Robin said not turning from the punching bag. He swung two more hits at it before Cyborg marched over to his and spun him around.

"What sort of _crap_ did you tell Star?" He asked, holding the fabric of the smaller boy's shirt tightly in his hand.

"Nothing! Why the heck would I tell her something stupid?" Robin shot at him. He was getting riled up and suddenly Cyborg wished that the two other teens would show up.

"Well she came into the common room, looking like she had just cried her eyes out, and asked me how to notice when someone wants to break up with you." Cyborg said through his teeth.

Robin looked confused for a moment then his eyes widened.

"I-I didn't do anything that make her think like that! I've just been working-" Robin rushed to explain.

"Exactly, you're always working. Your girlfriend thinks that you want to break up with her, dummy, and the only thing you've been focusing on is those stupid files."

"They're important!"

"Isn't _Starfire_ important, too?" Cyborg challenged. Robin fell silent.

"I suggest, no I _order_ you to go and fix this. Then you're not touching another file for the rest of the month."

"But, I can-"

"No, there's more than one person in this tower, Robin. So, Beast Boy, Raven, and I take over some file work. No big deal." He released his grip and gave the teen a push towards the door.

"Go fix things with your girlfriend. Preferably before B and Raven get home so there isn't any blood shed."

He spent the rest of the afternoon in the garage, working on his car and listening to music when Beast Boy popped in.

"How'd patrol go?" He asked, lowering the volume on the radio so he could hear better.

"Good, we hardly ran into any badies," Beast Boy said grinning.

"And how was Raven?" Cyborg said hiding his smirk as he dove into the engine.

"Oh, Rae was-Hey! Knock that off!" The shifter cried at his best friend. Cyborg laughed and tousled his friend's hair.

"Well, the two of you do spend a lot of time out on patrol, almost as much as Rob and Star." Cyborg teased, laughing as his younger friend began to blush slightly.

"We don't _do_ anything," Beast Boy argued, "oh, speaking of those two, stay clear of the common room for a few hours. It's the make out session for hell in there."

Cyborg laughed with his friend. He would have to ask Robin later how it went later; now, though it seemed like a bad thing to intrude on.


	96. Chapter 96

096-Yield

They had done countless missions before, and it this one shouldn't have been any different. But it was different and that was what was keeping Robin wide awake at two in the morning. Staring up at the ceiling, watching the overhead fan going round and round, well that wasn't helping at all Robin decided.

Not when one of his friends had once again landed in the med bay due to his own cocky attitude.

The call came in earlier that morning; Adonis was robbing a shop or something, Robin couldn't recall the details that were so minor at the moment. They chased him down, cornering him in an alley. That was where things went wrong.

Adonis changed, and wheeled right toward where Raven and Robin were standing. After that they each took turns trying to tire him out, but it didn't do much good. Robin got into that zone, the one where you shouldn't block out details; certainly not ones that lead to a person being backed into a corner. But then he was thrown or something, everyone was shouting, and Adonis was racing out into the city with Beast Boy right behind him.

It went on for an hour, chasing the two down. They cornered him again in a warehouse, but by then Adonis was mad. He wheeled toward any of them, and he charged Robin when the boy wonder should have stayed back. Beast Boy got in the middle…Robin threw one of his exploding discs…and when the smoke cleared Adonis was standing there, eyes blazing…

…with Beast Boy in his jaws.

He stood there, canines pinned down on the unconscious teen, and he couldn't forget how Raven had _growled_ when Adonis started to close his jaws just a bit tighter.

They tried to hit him, or wound him, or anything to get him to release their friend, but they couldn't get as close as they needed to without the risk of hitting the boy in his jaws. In the end, it didn't matter. They were closing in, and Adonis was getting more agitated. He bit down, and then they all lost it. They peppered him until he dropped, and then Raven suddenly had Beast Boy in her arms.

The fang marks were deep, and even though he couldn't see much; literally because Cyborg and Raven were blocking most of his view, but it seemed bad. There was so much blood, and Raven was working frantically to stop the bleeding from his neck and Cyborg was trying to do something on Beast Boy's chest, but there had been _so much blood_…

They got him to the tower, hooked up monitors and IV's, and after a few tense hours it was deemed that the green teen would be ok. He had lost a lot of blood, and that was a big worry since they didn't have a matching blood type for him, and some of his ribs and his collarbone had been crushed, but he would live.

But he shouldn't have to been so close to that, so close to dying, by the carelessness of his own teammates. As Robin kept a close vigil, each rise and fall of a chest covered in plaster and bandages defused some of the worry.

Even with the strong vital signs, the steady breathes, and the little hand squeeze he received around six, Robin only felt worse and worse. A leader should protect his teammates, and gazing at his friend lying prone on a hospital bed, Robin had failed. Because a good leader would have stopped this, and Robin hadn't.

When Beast Boy did come around, Robin didn't leave. He didn't say anything really, and that was what puzzled him. Maybe because Beast Boy just had a knack for knowing when something was wrong. He only smiled a bit, and gripped his hand hard.

"You didn't screw up, Rob." He wheezed.

"I was stupid, Beast Boy. You could have been killed-" Robin said, his face falling.

"I'm not dead. So stop beating yourself up."

"But you-"

"Did you try to kill me?"

"I might as well have."

"Did you?"

Robin faltered, his head lowering even more. Beast Boy was looking at him with such an intensity that was unnerving.

"No."

Beast Boy smiled slightly and tugged Robin till he was stretched out on the bed along side him.

"I'm not mad, Rob. Just the next time you do something stupid, make sure it's when we're just playing around or something, okay?"

Robin nodded wordlessly, and watched silently and Beast Boy drifted off again.


	97. Chapter 97

097-Abandon

Robin didn't expect anyone to up when he got back from patrol. It was late at night, and even though they hadn't had a busy day, he knew his team often took advantage of the peace at night. The hallways were dark and quiet; the emergency lighting made it easier to see but he had to weave sometimes to avoid hitting furniture.

When he got to the common room he was meet with a surprise. In the middle of the room, right in front of the couch, was a blanket fort. He could see most of the blankets from the winter storage compartment. He walked around and flipped open one of the covers.

There was only Starfire and Cyborg in there, much to his surprise. Cyborg cracked open an eye when he saw Robin. Then, without making a sound, slid out of the fort and walked to the masked boy.

"What's going on?' Robin whispered. The clock on the back wall was ticking steadily telling them that it was close to three in the morning. Cyborg shrugged.

"She couldn't sleep, and Star would usually go to B for this, but she didn't want to wake him up." Cyborg said. Robin nodded slightly then smiled.

"Go back in; I'll be back in a moment."

He knew what he was doing could possibly get him killed, but he was brave enough to risk it. Beast Boy was easier to get up then he thought; turns out he couldn't sleep either.

Raven got out of her room after Beast Boy's bugging wouldn't go away.

When they got back to the common room, Starfire and Cyborg were sitting up on the couch.

"You woke them up." Starfire stated. Beast Boy shrugged before flopping down next to the girl.

"We weren't sleeping anyway, Star," Beast Boy reassured her.

They all tried to fit in the tent, but it was only big enough for two, so they decided to rebuild it. It was four fifteen when they rolled back in to go to sleep.

In the morning Robin got up first. He smiled when he saw his team; Starfire was curled up on his shoulder, Cyborg was spread out on the other side of her, and Beast Boy was lying side by side with Raven. He settled back down.

For now, the morning could wait.

Author's Note: I'm alive! Updates are going up today so read and reivew. And if you get a chance check out 'The Ripple Effect'.


	98. Chapter 98

098-Romance

"What are you doing?" Raven asked again as she caught sight of Beast Boy staring at her. He had been doing that on and off from the moment she'd walked into the common room. It was Saturday, and since Robin was letting Jinx and Kid Flash watch the city for the day, Raven was relaxing. Well, trying to relax.

"Oh, nothing, Rae," Beast Boy said casually. Currently he was perched upon one of the kitchen stools, and if she listened hard enough, the moment her back was turned there was a small scratching sound. Raven narrowed her eyes.

"Don't make me force it out of you," Raven threatened. Beast Boy smirked, looking completely unfazed. She was disappointed to see no fear present.

"I'm just sitting here, Rae. It is a free country, you know." He said cheekily. Raven sighed and went to refill her empty mug.

"You need to stop hanging around Robin; he's increasing your brain size."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean? I thought you said learning was good for me," Beast Boy argued. Raven almost smirked.

"Yes, but only when I'm the one teaching you." Raven said. She heard something snap shut, and whipped around. Beast Boy stared at her, his eyes wide.

"What was that?"

"What was what, Rae? You should get your hearing checked if you're hearing things."

"Don't call me Rae, _Garfield_. What was that noise?"

Beast Boy shifted in his seat slightly. Raven could see the corner of a notebook peeking out from his back. Raven crossed her arms over her chest.

"Give it." She demanded.

"Um, give what?" Beast Boy asked.

The next moment, he found himself being charged at. They wrestled with the notebook for a moment, until Raven pinned him down with her signature black energy. Beast Boy looked like a dead man walking.

Raven flipped through the pages slowly. Her face was slowly turning red. She looked up slowly, surprised to see that Beast Boy was blushing just as badly as she was.

"These…these are all of me," Raven said. Beast Boy rubbed his neck.

"Well, I like drawing you," He said sheepishly.

"I can tell," Raven replied, not sure what to do. Beast Boy looked at her a moment.

"You know…if you don't mind…I could do a better job then those ones. I mean, if you said yes I could do it justice." A furious blush was on his face.

"You want to draw me?" Raven asked after a moment. Beast Boy nodded slowly.

"Then maybe we could…go out?"

"Why?" She asked, regretting the words as soon as they slipped out of her mouth. Beast Boy looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"Cus, I like you. And you're fun to hang around, I can talk to you about anything really, and do you have any idea how hard it is to do a decent picture when the person you're drawing has a habit of sneaking up on you?" Beast Boy explained.

Raven thought about it for a minute.

"My room, seven o'clock," Raven said as she put her mug in the sink. "Don't be late."

"So, does this mean you'll go out later on?" Beast Boy asked. The doors to the common room opened and the rest of the titans walked in. Raven turned around to face a smiling changeling.

"Yes, if you can justify that last one." She jerked her head to the notebook. "I would hate to have you stuck with a bunch of unsuccessful ones."

"Never, Rae." He added with a wink. The others were looking at them as if they had lost their minds. Since when did Raven and Beast Boy get along? And now they were…_flirting_?

"Don't be late." Raven added as she walked from the room. She heard a chorus of "What is she talking about? What does she mean 'don't be late?'"

She couldn't wait for tonight.


	99. Chapter 99

099-Brand

Robin wasn't against any of Star's displays of affection for him. It was just that some of them tended to lead to things he'd rather not explain. It turns out that this morning was going to be one of those days. He had been-ahem-'kissing' Starfire; he still couldn't think of it as making out without turning bright red. Things had gotten carried away, but Robin didn't think anything of it. Until he looked in the mirror.

There was a distinct red mark on his neck, just under his jaw bone. There was no way his uniform was going to cover this up, and he couldn't wear any of his turtle necks since it was the middle of June. Maybe he could cover it up with some sort of makeup, only to realize that none of the guys had anything that would help, and Starfire didn't have any, and he _wasn't_ stupid enough to invade Raven's room looking for some sort of female face products.

Ok, so maybe he'd just pretend he was sick or go out on a very long patrol. The mark had to have faded by then, right? Ok, that's what he would do. He'd just go out and wait for it faded enough so it wouldn't bring any sort of unwanted attention to himself. He walked back to his room, where Starfire was sitting up on the edge of the bed.

"You look troubled, Robin." She said, tilting her head to the side. "Is something wrong?"

His face began to heat up. How did one explain to an alien that the reason why he was so screwed was due to one badly placed hickey? He tried smiling at her.

"Oh, nothing's wrong, Star. Just that, um, well I think we'll have to be more careful next time." He said gently.

"Why? Were you hurt during last nights events?" Star inquired. Robin felt his face flare up again. He was willing to bet none of his male counterparts had ever had this sort of conversation with their girlfriends.

"Um, no. Star, I don't mean to be rude or anything, but…you kinda..._branded_ me." Robin said slowly. Mentally he was chanting: don't cry. Whatever you do, please don't cry. He wasn't sure he would able to outrun Cyborg and Beast Boy this early in the morning.

To his surprise, however, Starfire smirked. "Yes, I believe that was the intention." Robin's mouth fell open. _What the?..._ ok, he had most definitely missed something.

"You mean you meant to do this? Starfire, there is no way I can cover this up!" Robin exclaimed. Starfire laughed.

"I know that, Robin. I merely asked friend Raven what would be the best way in letting other females that you're mine." She said nonchalantly. Robin's eyes were huge.

"_Raven_ told you this? How the heck does she know about this?" Robin asked in an exasperated tone. Star smirked again; he was willing to bet that Raven had taught her that as well.

"Well, she seems to think that it is an appropriate way to keep your mate in line." The boy wonder's head was throbbing at this point.

"Um, ok? I don't know how to respond to that, so I'm just ignore it." He said slowly. Great, he was so screwed for today. He walked slowly to his closet; maybe there was something in there he could use.

After futility trying to find something suitable to wear, Robin gave up. He added two things to his 'to do' list. One, go out for a very long drive on his bike. Two, he was going to have a _very_ long talk with Raven when he got back.

Author's Note: I probably had too much fun writing this one, but I really wanted to write another little snippet between Robin and Star. Well, read and review. Also Happy Memorial Day!


	100. Chapter 100

100- Open

"Okay," Robin said, slipping into his 'leader voice' as Cyborg had dubbed it, "we all need to have a team meeting." Four heads swiveled to look back at him.

"Whatever you're planning to yell about," Beast Boy said absently from his spot near Raven, "I didn't do it."

"Of course you didn't. You just tend to be there every single time something goes wrong, with the tools responsible, and with a guilty look on your face." Raven pointed out as she flipped another page in her book. From across the room, Cyborg and Starfire bit back their laughs. Robin coughed to get their attention again.

"As I was saying," Robin continued, glaring at Beast Boy for a second, daring him to interrupt again. "We all know that sometimes we get a little caught up with fighting and all, but…we really need to do something about this." With that he slung his cargo onto the table.

Several bags, mail bags to be more specific, were slouched over the expanse of the table; even though no one would say anything in fear of being taken out with a bird-a-range, Robin was barely visible over the bags.

"Uh, what's that exactly, Rob?" Cyborg asked as he moved into the kitchen area as Robin opened the first bag, dumped it on the remaining available table space, and began to sort through it.

The other three came closer and no soon than they had sat down, Robin was on them and shoving a good size stack of letter onto their laps.

"Fan-mail; that's the reason we're going to take time out today and answer it. Not only because we should as guardians of the city," Robin explained as he crumpled up on bag and moved on to the second one, "but because the file room is being overtaken by these bags and we haven't gotten a call in days."

Eventually the others had joined in on sorting the mail. After they had all gotten their letters, and the evil eye from Robin to write each one out with consideration, went off to their respective places to answer them.

**X **

Raven's feet crunched under her as she moved down the shore line. Dinner had been a nice reprieve from the hand numbing work of answering the numerous letters. There had been many opportune moments to laugh, from the fight between Cyborg and Robin as to who would win the fastest car race-the Bat mobile or the T-Car-to the epic bread war Beast Boy and Starfire had to get back at Robin for switching their drinks.

Beast Boy was hunched over on his 'rock', hand flying over the paper. While his eyes may not have seen her, his ear most certainly did and by the time she had gotten to him, he greeted her pleasantly with a cheerful hello.

"Finally done?" Beast Boy asked as he signed his name and closed the envelope, putting in the bag Robin had given him.

"Yes, it wasn't hard to finish." Raven replied as she sat next to him. She wasn't sure why she had been doing this lately; if she really looked at it, she was the only one to come down to the shore with the green skinned boy. The others could, certainly since Beast Boy wasn't the type of person to kick someone out, but Raven could sense that Beast Boy trusted only _her_ to come out here.

Clearly those reasons were his own.

"That's right; words magically appear on the paper for you." He teased. They said nothing for awhile, content to watch the waves roll in and out.

"So, what did you get asked?" Beast Boy asked. Raven leaned back on the rock to get more comfortable.

"The usual: how I do what I do, why my hair is purple, the norm." Raven said. Beast Boy laughed. She turned to face him.

"What's funny?"

"You said normal. Nothing about you is _normal_, Rae." Beast Boy said. At her facial expression, he rushed to explain. "It's because you're too special to be normal."

She rolled her eyes, but he was more than content to let her go. He had always been the one to tell her all the great things about her, even the things she refused to see or acknowledge.

"What did you get asked?" She asked. He shrugged.

"How I do what I do, explaining for the umpteenth time that I didn't fall in a pool of green dye, that is really isn't that bad to be a chameleon." Beast Boy said.

Raven nodded, and frowned as she saw one last letter in his hand.

"You have one left."

"Yep."

"You should finish it before Robin finds you."

"I will when I have my answer."

"He'll kill you. You know how he is when he gets on his control kick."

"I won't die; you'll protect me."

"Ha. If you think I'm stupid enough to get between you and Robin you're wrong."

"You're not stupid, you'd figure out a way without getting near Robin." Beast Boy reasoned. He paused for a minute, watching with her as a ferry floated by. "I just don't know how to answer it."

"What's it asking?"

Beast Boy didn't say anything for a minute. "It asked if I wasn't a hero, what I would want to be."

"Well, what do you want to be?"

Beast Boy turned to look at her, his face serious for once.

"You have to promise not to laugh, okay?" Raven nodded and Beast Boy turned to look out at the waves.

"I wanted to be a biologist like my parents."

The silence became just a bit heavier. There was a reason why no one brought up past lives before the Titans, why no one pushed each other to reveal their skeletons in the closet; Raven knew better than most that Beast Boy had more than his fair share of those. His parents, for reasons unknown to her, were one of those.

"I don't think that's a bad thing." Raven said carefully. "I know you would be good at it."

"What did you want to be?" Beast Boy asked. Raven thought long and hard.

"I don't know. Maybe a teacher, maybe an author. I haven't given it much thought."

Beast Boy didn't say much for a moment, and then he jumped up and grabbed her hand in his. Swinging his bag over his shoulder, he pulled her to her feet and began dragging her towards the tower.

"Beast Boy, what's going on?" He turned to her with a full blown smile.

"First, I'm answering this letter," Beast Boy said, "then we're going to figure out your dream job."

Raven didn't know how to respond, but as Beast Boy rambled about careers and whatnot beside her, she was sure of one thing.

The world was full of doors. You just needed to go and open them.

_Author's note:_ Wow, I practically dropped off the face of the earth. Sorry about that. College applications took up any free time, and then school came, and with school comes homework and sports.

But, I caught a break today and here it is! I've decided to extend this little thing. I've got drabble ideas and I want to try them out.

So read and review, please!


End file.
